Love's A War Not A Battle
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: /Sequel to Beating Hearts/ Bill and Sam are living happily until Cossandra comes back. Sam and Bill have one thing on their minds and that's staying alive for each other but will Cossandra ruin everything? Tokio Hotel Fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Beating Hearts enjoy!!**

* * *

Bill ran as fast as he could through the forest. He stopped and hid behind a tree. He was panting for air from the run he did. Bill slowly peeked around the tree and didn't see nothing or hear nothing. That's when he decided to run. Bill began to run as fast as he could but as he passed a tree, someone jumped on him. Both of them went rolling down hill. Bill laid there panting cause he was to tired to run or get up. Bill heard giggling and he turned his head to face them. "Gotch ya!" Sam said and leaned down to kiss Bill.

~~B POV~~

Sam sighed and laid down on top of me. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Bill, I love you." She told me, looking up at me. "I love you too, liebe." I told her and she leaned up to kiss me. "It's weird how we can go in the snow and not get cold." Sam told me and stuck her hand in the snow. "I don't. I think it's great cause I don't have to wear a coat when it snows now." I told her and she laughed. "True." Sam said. She got up off of me and stood up. She looked up at the sky, holding her hands out on the side of her to catch the snow. I sat up and stared at her. Gott, was she beautiful. Her small strapless leather black dress clung to her, showing how slender she was. Her brown hair flowed down to her belly button almost touching her waist line. She looked like an angel as snow fell onto her hair. Sam was shoeless. Ever since she became a vampire she didn't wear shoes that much. Sam turned to me smiling. She began walking toward me. When she reached, I wrapped my arm around her leg and I laid my forehead against her leg. "Your hair is getting longer." Sam told me running her fingers through my hair. "I guess I need to cut it." I told her and she shook. "No, you should let it grow and see if you like it." Sam told me and sat down beside me. "Maybe you're right." I told her and leaned over to kiss her.

When my lips left hers, Sam sighed and laid her head against my chest. "So how does it feel my vampiress?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her chin against my chest. "I love it cause I'm yours." She told me. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. "Do you want to go see the others?" I asked her. "Sure." Sam told me and stood up. She reached her hand out and I took it. Sam pulled me up and we went to see the others.

~~Normal POV~~

"Thank you, Gwen, for letting us live with you." Cossandra said to Gwen. "It's alright." Gwen told her. "You can go to bed, if you want." Cossandra told Izzy. Izzy nodded his head and went upstairs. Gwen sighed and shook her head. "I don't see why you kept him." Gwen told her. "Cause he's all I have other than you." Cossandra told her and went to sit on the couch. Gwen walked over and sat beside her. "I wasn't trying to be mean but I don't see why. He's best friends with your enemies." Gwen told her crossing her arms. "Don't judge Izzy, he has a good heart and he always had one." Cossandra told her looking out the window. "What are we going to do with your enemies?" Gwen asked. "I'm going to knock them out so hard that they won't even know what hit them." Cossandra said and Gwen laughed.

~~S POV~~

As soon as me and Bill entered the house, I smelled stake. "Oh good, you guys made it for dinner!" Whitley told us as she set the table. "I didn't know we were supposed to come.." Bill said and I laughed. I remebered being invited but Bill was too busy at the moment. If you know what I mean..;). "Where's Georg and Gustav?" I asked. "In the living room." Tom told me pointing toward the living room. I smiled and walked to the living room and Bill followed. "Hey guys!" I said. Georg and Gustav jumped up from the couch and ran to me to give me a hug. "Can't breathe!" I told them and they both let go of me. "Sorry." Georg said. "That's ok." I told him and playfully punched him in the arm. "Do you want to play with us?" Gustav asked me. "What are you playing?" I asked. "Some kind of fighting game on the xbox." Georg replied. "Sure." I told them and went to sit beside him. Bill sat down beside me on the other side as Georg handed me a controller. "You're so going down!" Gustav told me. "I doubt that." I told him laughing. "We should have a prize or something." Gustav said as we waited for the game to come on. "You're right. I say whoever wins should get to go on a date with Sam or Whitley." Georg said. "What?!" Whitley shrieked from the kitchen. "Ah hell no!" Tom said from the dining room. "Sorry but I don't think so." Bill told them as he put an arm around my waist. "You guys are funny!" I told Georg and Gustav as I laughed. "We know!" They both said at the same time.

"What?! I can't believe you beat me again!" Georg told me as he crossed his arms. "Sorry!" I told him as Bill and Gustav laughed. Georg still looked mad. "Will a kiss help you feel better?" I asked him. Georg faced me with a huge smile on his face. He stood up and ran to me but was stopped by Bill's hand. "Sorry dude but she belongs to me." Bill told him. Georg dropped his arms and his face fell. Gustav was laughing so hard I thought he was going to roll off the couch. "Dinner's ready!" Whitley yelled. Georg and Gustav rushed into the dining room while me and Bill took our time in there. "Sit beside me!" Gustav told me. I sighed and sat beside him. Georg ran over to sit on the other side of me. "This is not going to work." Bill said. "Just sit over there." Georg told him as he pointed to the chair beside Tom. "No I'll just fix this." Bill said. "How?" Georg asked. "Like this." Bill told him as he pushed Georg out of the seat. "Dude that's so not cool!" Georg said and went over to sit beside Tom. "Do you have to kill people to just be beside me?" I asked Bill. "Of course." He told me, smiling. I looked away as I giggled.

"Thank you for dinner!" I told Whitley as me and Bill was about to leave. "Oh anytime." She told me, smiling. I hugged Georg and Gustav bye. Tom just waved at me. "See you later!" Bill told them and grabbed my hand leading me outside. "That was fun." I told him and looked up at him. "I know. We have to come back often." He told me and kissed the top of my head. I laid my head against his arm as we walked home.

~~B POV~~

We walked slowly home, enjoying the moonlite. "It's so pretty out here. With the moonlite shining on the snow." She told me. "You missed the beautiful part." I told her. "I did?" She asked confused. "Yes." I told her. "What is it then?" Sam asked. I stopped and turned her toward me. "You." I told her caressing her cheek. She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my waist to pull my closer. My hand on her neck moved down to her back, grabbing the zipper of her dress. She stopped and pulled away only holding my hand. "Not here." She told me, smiling up at me. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms. "Bill!" She shrieked and I laughed. She put her arms around my neck as I ran home. I opened the front door and locked it as I shut it. I went upstairs with Sam still in my arms. "Door, please." I told her. Sam giggled as she opened the bedroom door. When we got in, I closed the door with my foot. I laid her down in the coffin. She took her dress off as I took my clothes off. Once we were nude, I crawled in closing the lid to my coffin of the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

~~S POV~~

I woke up in Bill's embrace. He fell asleep on me with his face nuzzled against my neck and his arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was almost down to his shoulders. I felt him stir. I giggled as he began to kiss my neck. "Are ready to get up?" I asked him and he shook his head. Bill rose up until his back hit the coffin lid. Then Bill leaned down and started kissing me. I ran my hands up his arm, feeling his muscles, to his back. "I would do this but I'm going to visit Tiff today." I told him. "It will just take five minutes." Bill told me as he leaned down to kiss my neck. "I remember you saying that once when we did this and we ended up doing it for six hours." I told Bill and he chuckled. "Fine, you win." He told me against my neck. "Thank you. So I guess you can get off me now." I told him and he just laughed. "Maybe later." Bill told me, chuckling and I groaned. "If we do it now, I'm not going to tonight then." I told him. "What?!" Bill said as he looked up at me. "You heard me." I told him, crossing my arms. "You know you don't fight fair." Bill told me as he opened the lid up. "Never do." I told him, smiling. "One of the reasons why I love you." He told me, smiling and got out of the coffin. I got out and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. I pulled back staring into his eyes and he stared down into mine. "You know we still have time." He told me, smiling. I playfully slapped him in the arm. "Look you just ruined the moment!" I told him and pulled away from him, walking to the closet. As I was getting a dress off the hanger, Bill put his arms around me. "I'm sorry." He told me and kissed my neck. "I forgive you." I told him as I giggled. "Now go put some clothes on." I added. "Alright." Bill told me and walked out of the closet.

I put on my black strapless spandex dress that went five inches above the knee. I put my knee high black high heeled boots on. I put my black choker on with chains and a diamond skull in the middle of it then I put my black leather arm warmers on. I walked out and found Bill sitting on the coffin. He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open. "Is it too much?" I asked him. He smiled and stood up to walk to me. "No. Wow do you look hot." Bill told me. I felt my face get hot and he chuckled. "I can't believe you're still not used to this." He told me as he put his arms around me. "Sorry but I can't control it." I told him. Bill ran his fingers through my hair. His hand knotted in my hair and pulled my head back, so I could face him. He chuckled as he pressed his lips to mine.

~~Normal POV~~

"I know someone who could help us." Gwen said as she entered the living room. "Really who?" Cossandra asked. "Meet the Dragons." Gwen said as she looked at the door. Izzy and Cossandra looked up at the door. Three punk chinese men walked in. "What can they do?" Cossandra asked. "I can make sheilds from my mind." The one with the blue hair said. "I'm a very good tracker." The one with the blonde hair said. "And I hypnotize people." The one with the red and black hair said. Cossandra smiled. "Very good. You guys are welcome to join us." Cossandra told them. "We have a friend that can be useful for this." The one with black and red hair said. "Then you should invite him." Cossandra told them. "There's no need to cause I'm already here." A voice said. Izzy looked up and his eyes popped open. No. Way. Izzy thought to himself. "Have you seen you somewhere?" Cossandra asked the man. "Probably but you might know me as Rain." He told her. Rain looked up at Cossandra through his shoulder length black hair. "Good to have you, Rain." Cossandra told him, smiling.

~~B POV~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked her. She sighed and walked over to me to hug me. "I'll be fine, so don't worry." Sam told me and looked up at me. "I guess I'm a little overproctive over you." I told her smiling. "A little?" She asked. "Ok a whole lot." I said and she laughed. "I can't believe it, I'm a vampire and you still worry about me." She told me. "Well, you're my wife and I have to worry about you." I told her. "Can't you just try?" Sam asked me. "I've tried and it didn't work." I told her honestly. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. Before she went out the door, I grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure?" I asked her. Sam sighed and looked outside then back at me. "You can walk me to the other's house and that's all." Sam told me. I nodded my head and went outside closing the door behind me. I grabbed Sam's hand and we started walking. I held Sam back cause I knew she wanted to run. "No you have to walk." I told her. She groaned and I chuckled.

Once we made it to the other's, Sam stopped and turned toward me. "Ok this is how far you go." Sam told me. "Ok." I told her sighing. "If I run into trouble, I'll call you." Sam told me putting a hand on my cheek. "That's all I ask." I told her and leaned down to kiss her. I turned around and I felt a wind breeze. I turned back around and she was gone. My head dropped as I walked into the other's house. "Why so sad?" Gustav asked. "Sam just left to go to Tiff's." I told them. I sat down at the table and laid my head on my arm. "Where's Tom?" I asked looking around. "Oh he's busy right now. If you know what I mean." Gustav told me as he read the newspaper. "Oh." I said and laid my head back down. "Oh my god guys!" Georg said as he walked in holding a paper. "What?" I asked. "Did you know Rain was found dead?" Georg asked. "Wait, Rain as in Ninja Assassian?" Gustav asked. "Yes him." Georg said and sat down. "How did he die?" I asked. "By gunshot. They had his funeral two days ago." Georg told me. "Wow." I said and laid my head back down. "Oh man that means that there won't be a Ninja Assassian 2!" Gustav said devasted and I laughed.

~~Normal POV~~

"So this is the girl you want?" Rain asked as he looked at the picture. "Yes thats her." Cossandra told him. "Are you sure she's a vampire now?" Rain asked. "Yes because when I left she was dying and I know her husband would change her, so that she wouldn't die and leave him." Cossandra told him as she sat down. "Ok then. Dragons?" Rain asked looking at the Dragons. "Yes?" The black and red haired asked. "You heard her. Go get the girl." Rain ordered. All three of them nodded their heads and left. "Do you think we'll be able to get here?" Gwen asked. "If not then we'll go to plan B." Rain said as he poured wine in a cup. "Plan B?" Cossandra asked. "Yes with my ability. Whenever girls see me, I can make them fall on their knees." Rain told her. "Sounds good." Cossandra said smiling. "Wait with his power, we could get the other girls." Gwen said. "Gwen that is smart! Looks like I'll be having a lot of helpers soon." Cossandra said, smiling evily.

* * *

**I do not own Rain!! LOL I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

~~S POV~~

"Will you ever come back to visit?" Tiff asked me as I put my shoes on. "Of course!" I told her. "Awesome!" Tiff said excited and then her face dropped. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I pur my last boot on. "Did you hear about Rain?" Tiff asked me sadly. "No why?" I asked her as I stood up. "Someone shot him." Tiff told me. "No way! Is he dead?" I asked. "No, Sam, I'm just sad for no reason!" Tiff said throwing her hands up. "I'm sorry!" I told her giving her a hug. "That's ok." She told me hugging me back. "You should come over tomorrow." I told her. "To your house?" Tiff asked. "Duh! I'll even fix dinner." I told her. "Wait, do you have food for humans?" Tiff asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok I'll be there." Tiff told me, smiling. "You can bring Kitty, too." I told Tiff as I headed for the door. "Awesome, Kitty will love this!" Tiff told me and held the door for me. "Ok see you tomorrow!" I told her and walked out the door. Tiff waved at me as she closed the door. Wow it was dark already. I jumped from the steps and began walking home.

I stopped at an alley and decided to walk down it. There were three guys leaning against the wall. "Hey sexy!" One with the red and black hair said. "Hey." I said and kept walking. Normally, I would be freaking out but all that changed since I became a vampire. Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around to look at them. "What's the rush?" One with the blonde hair asked. I pulled my wrist out of his hold. "Sorry but I have to go home to my husband." I told them and began walking away. Then someone grabbed my waist. I hit them in the face with my elbow. They let go of me and I looked back at them. The boy with the blue hair was stumbling back, holding his nose. "Now you did it!" He told me and ran toward in inhuman speed. Oh my god. These were vampires I was dealing with. As he reached me, I punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground. From behind me, one of them put an arm around my neck, choking me. Then the blonde one started running toward me. I jumped up and kicked the blonde one with both of my feet and he flew back into a wall. "You're really strong for a newborn." The one choking me said. "Thank you." I replied and grabbed his arm with both of my hands and twisted it. He let go of me groaning in pain. I kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. I looked at the three of them and when I was sure they were knocked out, I ran home in inhuman speed.

~~B POV~~

"Could you guys please stop, I'm trying to watch tv in peace here." I told Tom and Whitley. Whitley was sitting in Tom's lap and they've been making out for the past hour or so. "Hey if you don't like it then go back home." Tom told me smiling as Whitley laid her head on top of his. "I told you, I'll be going home when Sam gets here." I told him and looked back at the tv. I heard Tom chuckle and Whitley giggling making me roll my eyes. I heard the door open real fast and shut real hard. "Hey Sam!" Georg said from the kitchen. "Sam?" Georg asked. Sam came into the living room and she was gasping for air. "What happened?!" I asked her. "I..was..attacked." Sam said trying to catch her breathe. I looked over at Tom and he looked at me concerned. "Bill!" Whitley shrieked and pointed to Sam. I looked back at Sam and her eyes were closed and then she fell toward the floor. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Sam?" I asked, lightly slapping her face. She looked up at me through slits and began coughing. That's when I noticed the mark on her neck. It looked like someone choked her. "What's wrong with her?" Tom asked. Instead of answering him, I ran downstairs with her in my arms. I laid her on the hospital bed and searched for the oxygen machine as she gasped for air more and more. I heard the others rushing downstairs. "Is everything ok?!" Georg asked as he seen me put the oxygen mask on Sam. "Can she not breath?" Whitley asked going over to stand beside her. "No. Whoever it was that attacked her, choked her and then Sam used her inhuman speed to run home causing her to lose more oxygen." I explained to them. "Wow, so that's what you study about during your free time." Tom told me as he walked over to stand beside Whitley.

I sat in a chair beside Sam. As she slept with the mask on, I caressed her cheek and kissed the back of her hand as I held it in mine. "Is she going to be ok?" Tom asked and I nodded. "Yea she's going to be fine." I told him, smiling. "Ok then. I guess I'm going to bed now. Care to join me?" Tom asked Whitley. Whitley giggled and took his hand and went upstairs. I heard snoring and looked over at Georg on the couch and Gusatv fell asleep too. Of course they would stay down here with Sam. She was like their best friend and a sister to them. I heard coughing and looked at Sam to find her coughing. I turned the machine off and took the mask off of her. "Bill." She whispered and smiled. She reached up and touched my cheek. "Did you know that you're an angel to me?" Sam asked me. "I doubt that." I told her smiling. "You're right. You're more like an dark angel." Sam told me and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back. Her hands started knotting up in my hair. At the moment, I forgot about Georg and Gustav and my tongue slid into her mouth. Sam giggled as I clinged my stud against her teeth. Sam's other hand went up my arm and stopped at the muscles I did have. "You're awake!" Gustav said excited. Sam froze and I took my tongue out of her mouth. "She is?!" Georg said jumping up from the couch. I moved out of the way as Georg and Gustav ran to Sam pulling her in a hug. "I can't believe you're doing this!" A voice from upstairs said and then I heard someone running downstairs. It was Whitley. "Oh mein gott! You're awake!" Whitley said and ran over to give Sam a hug. I looked at the stairs and saw a shirtless Tom walking slowly down them and not to happy either. I laughed at him and he gave me an evil glare. "Shut up." He told me and crossed his arms.

~~S POV~~

"Thank you for worrying about me." I told all three of them as they let go of me. "I'm just glad you're ok." Whitley told me and walked back over to Tom. "Are you ready this time? Not coming back down here to give Sam a hug or anything?" Tom asked. "Yes I'm ready." Whitley said laughing. "Just in case." Tom said and scooped Whitley up. "Hey!" Whitley said as Tom took her upstairs. Georg and Gustav looked at me smiling. "What?" I asked them. "We're just happy to see you!" Gustav told me and they both ran over to give me a hug. They were never going to let me go. As they were still hugging on to me, I yawned. "Ok guys, Sam needs her rest." Bill told them walking toward us. Georg and Gustav sighed and let go of me. "Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow." Georg said and him and Gustav went upstairs. I yawned again and Bill picked me up bridal style in his arms. "Shh got to sleep, liebe." Bill soothed to me. Before I knew it, I fell asleep in Bill's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

~~B POV~~

I laid Sam down in the bed in my old room which is a guest bedroom now. I pulled the covers on Sam and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room to find Georg, Gustav, Heidi, and Alice. "Is Sam ok?" Alice asked me. "Yea she's going to be fine. All she needs is some rest." I reassured Alice. Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Why are they still after Sam?" I asked Heidi. "Maybe because Cossandra wants everything that Victoria owns and since Victoria is like a vampire mother to Sam.." Heidi said. "So she won't stop until she has Sam." I added. "Correct." Heidi said and went to sit on the couch. Alice looked at the clock and sighed. "We should be going." Alice told Heidi. Heidi looked at Alice and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right." Heidi said. "Before I go, give Sam this." Alice told me and handed me a book. I opened it and there was a writing I didn't understand. "Can she even read this?" I asked Alice as I closed the book. "Trust me she can." Alice told me, smiling and her Heidi left.

~~Normal POV~~

"You guys are pathetic!" Cossandra yelled at the Dragons. "She was too powerful!" The blonde haired one said. Cossandra sighed a deep sigh and shook her head. "How powerful?" She asked looking up at them. "She was like a ninja!" The blue haired one said. "A ninja huh?" Rain asked walking in. "Well she's not good as you are." The black and red haired one said. Rain laughed as he walked toward the window. "Leave!" Cossandra demanded and three of them walked out of the room. "Why is she so important to you?" Rain asked her without turning around to look at her. "Cause she's powerful and I need her on my team." Cossandra told him. "How powerful?" Rain asked, this time turning around to face her. "Let's say enough to give this whole world a living hell." Cossandra told him.

~~S POV~~

I woke up to the heat of the sun. I groaned and reached up without opening my eyes to find the lid of the coffin but all I felt was air. What the? I opened my eyes and found myself in a bright room. I looked around and noticed I was in Bill's old room. Someone just painted it white, added a normal bed, and built windows in here. Great. I sighed and got out of the bed. I opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall to the living room. "Dude, what does this even say!" I heard Tom say from the kitchen. I walked in there and everyone was standing beside Bill and trying to read a thick book he was holding. "What are you all doing?" I asked them. Everyone looked up at me and Bill smiled when he saw me. "Trying to read this but we don't even know what it says." Georg told me. "Let me see." I said and walked over to stand behind Bill. "Wow how to make a healing potion." I said and sat on Bill's lap to read other spells in the spell book. "You can read this?" Bill asked me. "Yes. It's just ancient Japanese written." I told him, turning to the next page. "How do you know it's Japanese?" Tom asked me. "I learned about this stuff in college." I told him. I stopped on a page that was interesting to me. It was how to bring the ghost of the shadows out of the dark. Maybe this might come in handy one day.

"Does everything look good?" I asked Bill as I checked the table setting again. Bill sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Liebe, it's just your sister and friend coming over." Bill told me and kissed my cheek. "You're right." I told him turning around smiling at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I heard someone knocking on the front door. "Coming!" I yelled and moved out of Bill's embrace and ran to the door. "Hey!" Tiff said as I opened the door and gave me a hug. "Hey." I replied. I let go of Tiff and gave Kitty a hug. "Nice to see you." I told Kitty and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you, too." Kitty told me, smiling. "Well come on in." I told them and held the door open for them. "Wow, your house is awesome!" Tiff said as I closed the door. "Thank you." Bill said. Tiff laughed as she gave him a hug. I smiled and looked back at Kitty and she looked sick. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Kitty told me, smiling. "Come on, let me take you to the living room." I told Kitty and she nodded her head in agreement.

~~B POV~~

After a while, I heard someone knocking on the door. "Don't worry I'll get it." Sam told me as she walked back into the kitchen. Sam answered the door and it was the G's, Tom, and Whitley. "I brought cheesecake." Whitley said as she put a covered pie pan on the bar. "What kind?" Sam asked. "Strawberry." Whitley said. "Great." Sam said smiling. "Omg, this tv is so cool!" I heard Tiff say from the living room. I looked over at Sam and she rolled her eyes. "You don't mind if we watch some wrestling on your tv do you?" Gustav asked. "No." I told him and him and Georg ran to the living room. "You want me to show you the house?" Sam asked Whitley. "Sure. That would be cool." Whitley told her and they left the kitchen. I heard someone knock on the door and Tom went to answer it. "Alice?" Tom asked as he opened the door. "Yes, who else could it be." Alice said laughing. "Where's Heidi? Cause she's usually with you." Tom said. "Oh because Sam only invited me." Alice told us smiling. "Well everyone's in the living room." I told her. "Thank you but I rather stay in here." Alice told me and sat at the table. Tom looked at me and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you remember the time when you almost fell in a cave on one of our hunting trip?" Tom asked Georg. Everyone was sitting at the table eating, laughing, and talking. "No." Georg said confused. "Oh come on, when that bear was chasing you." Gustav said. "Oh! Now I remember." Georg said looking down at the table. "You always were clumsy." Tom said laughing as he cut his steak. "Oh guess what? I have a boyfriend." Tiff told Sam. "Really?" Sam asked. "He's not her boyfriend yet." Kitty told Sam as she glared at Tiff. "But he will be soon." Tiff said as she glared at Kitty making Sam laugh. "I've never told you this before but I'm digging the new hair do." Whitley told me smiling. "Thank you." I told her. "See, told you it wasn't that bad." Sam told me smiling. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Come on guys, I'm trying to eat." Tiff told us and me and Sam laughed.

~~S POV~~

"Wow that was really a good dinner." Alice told me. "Thank you." I replied, smiling at her. "I'm so full! For once I don't feel like eating anymore." Georg said as he rubbed his belly. "Same here." Gustav said. "Man, I want more cheesecake!" Tiff said and Kitty laughed. I got out of my seat and began to get the dishes. "Let me help." Whitley insisted as she got up to help me. "Thanks." I told her as I put the dishes in the sink. "No problem." She told me, smiling. Alice got up and put the dishes up for me. "Ok boys, I have a surprise for you." Alice told them as she put the last dish up. "Really?" Georg asked excited. Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Just follow me outside." She told them and walked out the door. Everyone got up and followed her. Bill came over to me and took my hand and then we followed everyone outside. Alice stopped at four things that was covered with a sheet. "Ok you guys ready?" Alice asked them smiling. "Yes!" Georg said and the others nodded. "Wonder what it is?" Tiff asked. "I have not a clue." I told her. As Alice walked by each one, she pulled the sheets off of them. Everyone gasped. There were four motorcycles in front of us.

"Georg, the red is yours." Alice told him and Georg ran to it and sat on it. "Gustav, the white one is yours." Alice told him. Gustav nodded his head and walked to it. "Tom the blue one is yours and Bill the black one is yours." Alice told them. Tom pulled Whitley along with him to the motorcycle. My mouth was open in awe at Bill's motorcycle. Bill chuckled and grabbed my hand leding me to his bike. I ran my hand down on the gas tank part, feeling the smooth surface. "Wow." I mumbled to myself. "Why don't you try the seat out?" Bill asked me. I looked up at him and smiled. He picked me up and sat me on the leather seat of the bike. Wow this seat was very comfortable. "Your turn." I told him, smiling and patting at a spot on the seat in front of me. Bill chuckled and got on. I put my arms around him and laid my head against his back. Then he started the bike. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Going for a test drive." Bill told me. Tiff quickly ran over to us. "Sam, Kitty is starting to feel sick again, so I'm going to take her home." Tiff told me. "Ok. Thank you for coming." I told her. "Anytime." She told me and gave me a hug before leaving. "Are you ready now?" Bill asked me. "No wait. Alice!" I tried calling to her over the engine. Alice looked at me and flashed to my side. "Yes?" She asked me. "I just wanted to know if you got these bikes imported from Japan?" I asked her. "Yes." Alice told me, smiling. "That's all I needed to know." I told her, smiling. "Liebe, are you ready now?" Bill asked me impatient. "Yes, so you can go already." I told him, giggling. I heard the engine roar and off we went. Wow this bike was almost as fast as the way we run. I watched all the city lights pass us, along with cars and people. This was romantic sort of. "Bill, where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll see when we get there." Bill told me chuckling. I rolled my eyes. Of course he wasn't going to tell me. Suddenly, the bike began to slow down.

~~B POV~~

I slowed the bike down and parked it, turning off the bike. Even though the bike was parked, Sam still didn't let go of me. "We're here now." I told her. "I know but I don't want to let go of you." Sam told me. I chuckled as I moved my hand behind me and poked her in the side. She let go of me and giggled. I got off the bike and held my hand out for her to take. She smiled and grabbed it. I began to led her in the building. When we stopped at the stairs, she gasped. "What?" I asked her. "You didn't." Sam told me. I chuckled and walked up the stairs. I stopped at the door and opened it. We were on our roof. "This is where we had our first date." Sam told me, smiling. "Yep." I told her smiling and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. Without letting go of my hand, Sam walked me to the edge of the roof and we sat down on the ledge. Sam laid her head on my shoulder and watched the moon. I looked down at our intwined hands. "It's so pretty at night time, especially with the moon as your light." Sam told me. "It is pretty but it's not compared to you." I told her, looking down at her. She smiled and looked up at me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. At first our lips was gentle against each other and then it became urgent. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled against my lips causing me to smile against hers. Then in a flash, I pushed her back on the roof floor without breaking the kiss. I moved my lips from hers and moved them to her neck. "Bill?" She asked breathless. "Hmm?" I asked her against her neck. "Let's try not to rip our clothes this time cause I don't want to go home nude." Sam told me. I chuckled and moved my lips back to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

~~S POV~~

"Are you going to open your eyes?" A voice asked me. For some reason, I listened and opened my eyes. Looking down at me smiling, was Victoria. "Welcome back." She told me smiling. I sat up and looked around and I found myself in her garden or her own heaven. I looked back up at her. "What am I doing here?" I asked her. "Don't worry, you're not dead." Victoria told me, smiling. She turned around and began to walk away from me. I quickly got up and followed her. "Dear child, I brought you here so I could tell you that you and Bill have been gifted." Victoria looked at me, smiling. "Gifted? As in powers?" I asked confused. "No." She said. "Then what?" I asked her. "It's something that one of you secretly desires." She told me, smiling. "Is that a good thing?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I sighed and looked straight ahead. I trusted her. "Can you tell me what it is?" I asked her. "Sorry, my dear, but I can't." Victoria told me. "Why?" I asked her. "Cause I could ruin the future." Victoria told me as she held her finger out for a butterfly to land on it. I gave up and sat on the bench. "You know she wants you so bad that she can't stand it?" Victoria asked me. "Wait, who is?" I asked her. "Cossandra. She wants you on her side, so that she can destroy the Council." Victoria told me. "The Council?" I asked. "The branch of high power over the vampires." Victoria told me as she came over to sit beside me. "How many of them are there?" I asked. "Five. Four of them are boys and one is a girl. The girl is the head of the Council. If the girl dies, they would replace her with the next powerful girl." She told me. "Oh." I mumbled and looked down at the ground. As I stared down at a crack, black fog started rising from it. "No!" Victoria screamed. I looked up at her and she was yelling at the fog. Victoria grabbed my wrist and she took off running. I looked back and the fog was following us. What was that? All of a sudden, Victoria pulled me into the shed and closed the door. "What is that?" I asked her. "You have to go!" Victoria told me. "No, I'm not leaving you here!" I told her. Then the door started shaking. "I'm sorry."Victoria told me and poked me in the forehead.

"No!" I woke up screaming. "What's going on?!" Bill asked as he rose up. I didn't have time to answer him. I jumped out of bed and put my black sundress on. Then I ran downstairs as fast as I could. "Sam!" I heard Bill yell but I ignored him. I grabbed the spell book and my bag full of candles and ran out the door. I ran to a feild far from the house. I drew at star with spray paint and placed candles at each end. I closed my eyes and had my hand above the book. It opened and flipped to the page I needed. I held my hands out. "Fire!" I commanded and all the candles lit up. "I call all pure spirits." I opened my eyes and saw spirits sorrunding the star. "I command the sky to open a passage way to Victoria's heaven." I looked up at the sky and a circle formed in a cloud, showing light. "Flee the darkness that does not belong!" I commaned the spirits as I pointed up at the sky, then all of them floated up in the air. I said a spell in Japanese and closed the book. The ground shook and a hole began to form in the middle of the star. I looked up at the sky. The dark fog started coming down cause the hole was sucking it in. I watched go to into the hole in the ground and then the portal to the Underworld closed. _Thank you. _Victoria told me. I smiled and nodded my head. I sighed and turned around. I jumped when I saw Alice standing there. She looked amazed and then she smiled. "You did it!" Alice told me and ran to me, giving me a hug. I smiled and nodded my head. "You see what did I tell you? Training makes things easier." Alice told me. "You're right." I told her. "So this is what you do behind my back." I froze. No. I totally forgot. Alice let go of me and turned around. Alice intertwined her hands and looked down at the ground. I was looking down at the ground also. I couldn't look him in the eye. He was angry with me and I could feel it.

~~B POV~~

Was she crazy?! How could she do this to me? After I told her, I didn't want her doing this training. I was so mad! I massaged my temples hoping to calm myself. ""Bill, it's not her fault. I insisted she-" "Shut up, Alice!" I said angrily. "Hey don't say that to her! If I can't yell at Heidi like that, then you can't yell at Alice like that!" Sam yelled at me. "I can do whatever the hell I can." I told her. "Well, I guess I can do whatever the hell I want too." She told me. I looked up at her, glaring and she glared back. I've had enough of this. "Come on, Sam, let's go home." I told her. "No." She said sternly as she crossed her arms. I looked back at her. She was serious. I tried reading her emotion but I couldn't get nothing. Wait, she was blocking me. Sam was actually blocking me from her mind. Why is she doing this? I glared at her. She closed her eyes real quick. What happened next made my heart stop. When she opened them a tear fell from her eye. All the anger vanished. Before I knew it, I was in front of her. I pulled her into my arms and held her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said those things to you." I told her as I kissed the top of her head. Sam didn't say anything or move. "Liebe, please tell me something. Talk to me." I told her. Sam shook her head and looked at Alice. Sam pulled away from me and gave Alice a hug. "I'll see you later. I'm going home." Sam told her as she let go of Alice. Alice nodded her head and went home. The whole walk home was quiet and distant. Sam kept her hands intertwined together, so I wouldn't take them.

We slept in the same bed but she was turned away from me. This was bad. This has never happened to us. We never fought like this or never been so distant. She probably hated me now. I closed my eyes before I let tears escape my eyes. I turned over to look at her and she was asleep. I couldn't take this. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face in her neck. "I'm sorry, liebe. I was so stupid to even say stuff like that. Liebe, I love you more than the world." I told her against her neck. She wrapped her arms around me. "I loved you too, my love." She mumered in her sleep. I smiled as I feel asleep. At least she still loved me.

~~S POV~~

I was awake but I didn't want to wake up. I smiled and snuggled closer to the pillow. My eyes popped open. Pillows do not hug back. I was snuggled up to Bill. I wanted to move out of his embrace but I couldn't move. Being in his arms made me feel safe and loved. Since I was already like this, might as well make the best out of it. I intertwined my legs with his and I pushed myself closer to him. I ran my hand up his arm to his muscles. I left my hand there and Bill hugged me tighter. I looked up at Bill and he was asleep. I sighed and laid my head against his chest. "I love you." I told him as I closed my eyes. "I love you too, liebe." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek. I put my hand on top of his that was on my cheek. "Aren't you mad at me?" I asked him, looking down at his chest. "No and I've never should've been but when it comes to you about being in danger, I lose it." Bill told me. "I'm sorry about doing it behind your back." I told him. "I forgive you as long as you forgive me." Bill told me. "I forgive you." I told him, looking up at him. He chuckled and held me closer. I was about to go to sleep but my phone rang. I sighed and Bill did too. He opened the coffin and I quickly grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Sam, please come over. I have something very important to tell you." Kitty told me through the phone. "Ok I'll be there in thirty minutes." I told her. "Ok, hurry." Kitty told me and hung up.

"I'll be back in a second." I told Bill as I opened the passenger side door open. "Ok. I'll be right here waiting for you." Bill told me and leaned over to kiss me. I smiled as I got out and closed the door. I got in the elevator. "What kind of outfit is that?" A girl whispered to her friend. "It looks like something that a vampire wears." The other one said. I was wearing Bill's black t-shirt with a skull on it, which was like a short dress on me, purple tights, black combat boots, my vampire fang choker, and my spider web earings. As the elevator stopped on the floor Kitty lived on, I looked back at them and showed them my fangs. One froze and the other fainted. _Liebe, stop being mean. _Bill told me in my head and I laughed. I stopped at Kitty's door and knocked. Kitty opened it and pulled me in. "What was that about?" I asked her as she locked her door. "Sit down." Kitty told me as she moved a strand of her apple red hair out of her face. "But-" "Sit!" Kitty commanded and without hesitation I sat down. "What is it?" I asked her. Kitty took a deep breath and sat down beside me. "Sam?" She asked. "Yes?" I asked her. "I-i-m.." "You're what?" I asked her. "I'm pregnant." Kitty told me. It was quiet for a minute or two until I bursted out, laughing. "What?" She asked me. "You pregnant? Please!" I told her. "Excuse me?" Kitty asked. "Come on, Kitty, you said you wouldn't have sex til you're married." I told her. Kitty's face dropped and she bit her lip. Then it hit me, she really was pregnant! "What?!" I said as stood up facing her, angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

~~S POV~~

I sat down on the couch shocked. I couldn't even speak from being so shocked. "It's not the bad." Kitty told me and sat down beside me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Who's the father of your child?" I asked her. "Don't have one and plus this isn't my child." Kitty told me. I shook my head. "Yes it is. You're carrying the child, so it's yours." I told her. Was she really that stupid? Kitty nodded her head and looked at the floor but she wasn't going to accept it. "So who is he?" I asked. "Like I said there is no one." She told me. "What?" I asked her confused. "I'm pregnant with a miracle baby, so I'm still a virgin." Kitty told me. I was shocked. I thought those were only myths not reality. "Does Tiff know about this?" I asked her. "Yea. She found out about it the same time I did." Kitty told me. I nodded my head and looked away. Me and Kitty jumped when someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Kitty asked as she got up to answer the door. I got up and followed Kitty. She unlocked the door and cracked it. "Hello?" Kitty asked. "Why hello. Is Sam here?" The voice asked and began chuckling. "No I'm sorry." Kitty told him and began to shut the door. "Who was that?" I asked Kitty when she closed the door and locked it. "I don't know but he was scary looking. That's why I didn't tell him you were here." Kitty told me. All of the sudden, somone knocked the door down. Breaking it off it hendges and the chain lock. "Go to your room and lock the door." I told Kitty. Kitty ran to her room and locked the door.

I looked at the door and a bonde Asian guy walked in. I began to growl. It was the same guy from the other night. "What do you want?" I asked him through my teeth. "To take you home." He told me. "No. My home is with Bill. Not anyone else." I spitted at him. "I figured we would have to do this the hard way." He told me, popping his fingers. He ran toward me and I moved out of the way causing him to hit the wall. _Bill!_ I yelled to him in my head. He didn't answer me back, so I figured he was asleep. Then he grabbed my ankle and threw me onto the ground. I gasped as I felt something cool go around my ankle. I looked down at it and there was a metal bracelet on my ankle. He started laughing and stood up. I glared at him. Then he pulled out a small square remote with a button on it. "What is that?" I asked him. He started to laugh and pressed the button. All of a sudden, I felt a lot of bolts electricity go through my body. I screamed in pain. Once it stopped I began to crawl toward the door but then I felt it again.

~~B POV~~

I looked up at the car ceiling bored. I got out of the car and decided to get a drink from a vending machine. I bent down to get my Coke. I opened it and took a drink. _Bill! _I heard Sam scream to me. I quickly twisted the cap back on. It was a good thing my car window was down or I would've broke the window by throwing my bottle of pop threw the window. I used inhuman speed to Kitty's room. I came to a halt as I felt a bolt of electricity hit me. I gasped in pain. I got on my feet and went into Kitty's room. The door was knocked down. I felt the pain again and fell to my knees groaning in pain. Then I heard Sam scream in pain. That's when everything changed. The pain was gone and was replaced by anger. I ran into the living room and found Sam on the floor breathing hard. I looked beside her to see a blonde headed Asian boy standing. I looked in his hand and he was holding a small remote in his hand. I ran toward him but he held his hand out to stop me but that didn't work. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up from the floor. He began to laugh and then I heard Sam groan in pain. I looked down at his hand and he had his finger on the button. I threw him against the wall and smashed the remote by my boot. He began to laugh. "What?" I asked him. "Looks like you can't stop it now." He told me, looking at Sam. I looked at her and she was still getting electricuted. I looked at her ankle and seen a metal bracelet.

I quickly snapped his head and ran to Sam. I grabbed the bracelet with both of my hands and began to pull it apart. I ignored the electricity bolting through me as I tried to break it. As I pulled, I could feel my muscles starting to ache. I pulled until it finally broke. Sam held still and started to breath hard like trying to catch her breathe. I crawled to her and cradled her to my chest. "Shhh." I told her as she began say my name. I caressed her cheek. I rose my wrist to my mouth and bit into it. Then I put my wrist to her mouth. "Drink." I told her and smiled. Sam held on to my arm and began to drink from me. I bit down on my lip, so I wouldn't moan. Once Sam was through, she pushed my wrist away and sat up. I smiled and pulled her to my chest. She looked up at me and smiled. "Can I come out now?" Kitty asked as she cracked her door. "Yea the danger is gone." Sam told her. "Thank god!" Kitty said and walked out of the bedroom. "Oh my god!" She said as she saw the body with no head against her wall causing Sam to laugh. "I'm guessing I'll be living with Tiff now?" Kitty asked. "If you want or you could stay with us?" Sam offered. "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather stay with Tiff." Kitty told her. "Ok." Sam replied.

~~S POV~~

Once we made it home, I sighed and pulled my boots off. I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then Bill plopped down on the right side beside me. He laid his arm on top of my neck and began caressing my left cheek. I wrapped my arm around his and stared into his eyes. He placed his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I turned my head away and looked at the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I don't know. I feel like I'm not in the mood for this." I told him. "What? But you always are." Bill told me. "I know." I told him as I turned over on my back. "Ok then. We'll just go to sleep." He told me pulling his coat off. I pulled my shirt and pants off. "I hope this doesn't bother you." I told him as I crawled into bed. "No not at all." He told me, smiling, while taking off his pants. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the covers on me. Of course it didn't bother him with me just walking around in my bra and underwear. He got under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me. I rolled over and laid my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and laid his chin there. Bill ran his finger down the back of my neck all the way down to my bra strap and then he began playing with the clasp. "Bill." I sighed. "Sorry, liebe." Bill told me chuckling. I rolled my eyes and cuddled closer to him. I yawned and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

~~Normal POV~~

Cossandra slammed her hand on the desk. "Are you sure?" Cossandra asked. "Yes. I foreseen it myself." Gwen told her. "I can't believe Victoria went this far to make them happy." Cossandra said as she walked to the window. "Your sister was always full of surprises." Gwen said as she picked at her nail. "But this is too far." Cossandra said looking up at the sky. "You know Gwen, sometimes I regret killing my own sister but it was for the best." Cossandra told her, closing her eyes. "I guess you're right." Gwen told her. "Rain." Cossandra called and in a flash Rain walked into the room. "Yes?" Rain asked. "Gather Konichi and Soki." Cossandra told her. "For what reason?" Rain asked. "Kill the girl carrying the miracle child." Cossandra said. "What? You're going to kill a baby?" Gwen asked shocked. "Are you questioning my ways?" Cossandra asked her turning around to look at Gwen. "No." Gwen answered out of fear and looked down at the floor. "Good. You know what to do Rain." Cossandra said and turned around to look back out the window. Rain nodded his head and left.

~~B POV~~

"AH!" I heard Sam scream. I quickly stood up from the ground and ran to the tree. "What is it?" I asked, looking up at her to find her scooting away from the trunk on the branch. If she moved any further, she'd fall of the branch. "T-t-there's a spider!" She told me, not daring to take her eyes off the trunk of the tree. I sighed and started climbing up the tree to her. I sat in front of her on the branch. "Kill it! Kill it!" She told me while holding me around the neck, choking. "If you don't let go you're going to kill me!" I told her. "Sorry." She told me and removed her arms from around my neck. I looked at the spider. Oh mein gott! This was a freaking trantula! I raised my foot up and squashed it with my boot. The squashed spider fell off the tree and hit the ground. I sighed and turned around to face Sam. "You saved me!" She told me and threw her arms around me. "I don't see how." I told her chuckling and wrapping my arms around her. "It could've jumped on my face or shot it's web at me like Spiderman!" She told me. I laughed and she looked up at me, glaring. "You think that's funny?" She asked me. "Very." I told her laughing. She pulled away from me and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." I told her, trying to stop myself from laughing. "Sure, you are." She told me and started climbing up the tree. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "To the top." Sam told me. I followed her until she stopped at a branch big enough to hold us and near the top of the tree. I sat down beside her and she laid her head against my arm. "I'm really truly sorry." I told her, laying my head on top of hers. "I know you are." She told me and sighed. It was quiet except for the flowing water from the deep river below us. I moved my head away and looked down at the water.

"What is it?" Sam asked me. I turned to face her and smiled at her. I held my hand out for her to take and she took without hesitation but she looked confused. Then I pushed myself off the tree. "Bill!" Sam yelled as we fell toward the water. I pulled Sam against me as we went into the water. I pulled away from her, so that I could kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and one of her hands knotted in my hair, holding my face to hers. Kissing underwater was fun. I laughed as she pulled away but with her hand still intertwined with mine and began swimming to the surface. She wasn't doing a good job, so I swam us up to the surface. When we reached the surface, I looked up at the sky and then back down at Sam. Wow, did she look beautiful wet. I pulled her against me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared into her dark brown eyes as she stared into mine. Sam leaned up and kissed me. When she pulled away from me, she jumped on me, giving me another kiss and causing us to go back underwater.

I opened my eyes, stretching and yawning. I was about to sit up but I realised Sam was cuddled up to my side sleeping. I smiled and started running my fingers through her hair. I could feel her soft breathing against my bare skin of my chest. She stretched and put an arm around my waist and pulled herself on top of me. Sam nuzzled her face to my neck and fell asleep again. I brushed my finger up and down her spine. "Bill." I heard her whisper. I moved my head back an inch to watch her. She giggled and her face became a soft pink. I chuckled to myself. I knew what she was dreaming about. I slowly rolled us over, so that I wouldn't wake her. I nuzzled my face to her neck and started humming. Under me, Sam stretched and yawned. "Bill?" Sam asked me as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" I asked her against the skin of her neck. "How do you wake up so early?" She asked me and I chuckled. "Tell you the truth, I don't have a clue." I told her. I leaned down and started kissing her stomach and she giggled. "Bill, your eye lashes are tickling me." She told me as she giggled. "Well I just kiss you somewhere else then." I told her and leaned up to press my lips to hers.

~~S POV~~

I put my short black silk robe on and walked downstairs to the fridge. I got two cups out of the cupboard and got the jug of blood out of the fridge. As I was pouring blood into the cups, Bill walked into the kitchen and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He moved my hair away from my neck and began giving me soft pecks. Then he placed his hand on the other side of my face and I stretched my neck out to the side, laying my head in his hand, so that he could get to my neck better. "Better?" I asked him. "Much." He told me against my throat. Then he turned me around to face him. Bill pushed me against the bar and lifted me on it. His hands moved up my legs to my thighs. As he sucked and nipped at my neck, I felt something change in me. I didn't know what it was but I wanted Bill to hurt me and I wanted to hurt him. I looked at myself in the kitchen window. I was staring at me but my eyes were blood red. "No." I said as I pushed myself away. "Liebe?" Bill asked as I ran out of the kitchen up to the bathroom. What was wrong with me? I closed the door and locked it. I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. My eyes were still the color red. _I told you, I would get to you. _I froze. That voice belonged to Cossandra. I looked around and didn't see her. _Over here. _I followed the sound of her voice and she was in the mirror. She was smiling at me and her eyes were red. "What do you want?" I asked her. _Come with me. _"No!" I yelled at her. _You're going to be the reason why everyone you love dies. _"No you're lying!" I yelled at her covering my ears. _Am I? _As soon as she said that, she put images in my head. Tom, Whitley, Georg, Gustav, Kitty, and Tiff layed dead on the ground. "No. No. No" I whispered to myself. Cossandra put another image in my head. It was about Bill. Bill stood against the wall crying and looked dead in the inside. A small girl wearing a black cloak walked toward him. When she reached him, Bill fell to his knees. The girl got down on hers too. She touched Bill's cheek and ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his heart. "Go ahead, take it. It always belonged to you." Bill told her. In a flash, the girl was holding Bill's heart in her hand and Bill's lifeless body fell to the ground. "NO!" I yelled. The girl in the cloak looked back at me and took her hood off. I gasped. I was staring at myself except I had blood red eyes.

I shook my head to stop the images. _You're a monster! _Cossandra screamed to me. "Shut up!" I told her as I began hitting the mirror with my fist breaking it. I didn't stop until my knuckles were bleeding. I fell to the ground on my behind as I cried. "Liebe?" Bill asked me through the other side of the door. "Go away!" I told him through my tears. "Unlikely. Now please open the door." Bill told me. "No." I told him as I shook my head. "Fine then." Bill told me and began hitting the door. I crawled to a corner and sat there, staring at the wall. When the door flew open, I knew Bill succedeed. "What happened?" Bill asked. He must've seen the glass. "Liebe, what's wrong?" He asked me and I just shook my head. I heard the pieces of glass breaking more as Bill walked on them. "Don't come any closer." I told him but he ignored me. I felt his arms go around me and then tears began to fall again. I turned my head around and began crying in his chest. "Shhh. Everything's ok, liebe. Everything's ok." He soothed to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I held my tongue. I didn't want to think about any of that stuff that just happened. I was limp in Bill's arms as he soothed me. "Liebe, your hands." Bill said while holding one of my hands in his. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down to the kitchen. He sat me on the bar and started taking care of my knuckles. As I watched him, I smiled the whole time. Everything Cossandra put in my head was wrong. I loved Bill too much to even kill him.

~~Normal POV~~

(nine months later)

"Today's the day." Konichi told Soki. "Yes today is the day." Soki replied. "So we wait for the other one for the other to leave?" Konichi asked, looking up at Soki, who nodded his head. Konichi and Soki were sitting in a cafe watching the apartment building across the road. "Hey isn't that her?" Konichi asked, pointing to Sam's sister. "Yea that's her." Soki said. Once she got on her car and drove away, Soki and Konichi walked over to the apartment building and enetered the building. "How may I help you boys?" The clerk asked them. "Oh we're looking for my friend's room." Soki said. "Name?" He asked. "Kitty Lawson." Soki told the clerk.


	8. Chapter 8

~~Normal POV~~

Kitty hummed as she cleaned the apartment. Kitty sighed and looked down at her stomach and patting it. "Pretty soon, you'll be with your mother and father." Kitty told her stomach, smiling. Then there was a knock on the door. Kitty stopped what she was doing and went to see who it was. Kitty peeped through the peep hole. On the other side of the door were two vampires. Kitty quickly grabbed her cell. Kitty ran into her bathroom, she opened the window and walked out of the bathroom, closing and locking it. Then she shut her bedroom door and locked it. Kitty quickly flipped her phone open and dialed a number while running into her closet to hide.

~~S POV~~

I stood at the window as I watched the rain hit the ground. It was boring being home all alone. Bill went with Tom to go rob a blood bank which I thought was hilarious. I would go visit the others but Whitley went to her friend, Alysa's house and Georg and Gustav went to the race track. I got bored of watching the rain and went to sit on the couch and watch tv. There was nothing intersting on, so I put Blood in the dvd player and watched that. In the middle of the movie, I heard someone knocking on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it. It was Alice. "Konnichiwa." She told me when I opened the door. "What brings you here?" I asked her as I motioned her inside. She came in and I closed my door. "I have something important to tell you." Alice told me. "What is it?" I asked her. Before Alice began talking, my cell went off. "Can you hold on for a minute?" I asked her and she nodded her head and smiled. I walked to the coffee table and got my cell. "Hello?" I asked as I answered it. "Sam? I need you to come over here." Kitty told me in a rush. "Kitty, what's wrong?" I asked. "There's vampires here." She told me. "Ok just stay where you are. I'll be there in a minute." I told her and closed my phone. "Can I come?" Alice asked me as I put my coat on. "Yea." I told her and ran inhuman speed to Tiff's.

I ran up the stairs to the floor Kitty and Tiff lived on. I opened the door and walked around the corner. I began to growl as I seen the red and black headed boy and the blue headed one. "Well, well, look at the cats dragged in." The blue headed one said. "Let's be nice Konichi." The black and red head said. "I don't think I can with these lovely ladies, Soki." Konichi said. "Go to hell." I told them. "Oh fiesty! To bad you have a husband." Soki told me. "What do you want with Kitty?" I asked. "To get the baby." Konichi told me, smiling. "Well that's not going to happen." I said and ran to attack them. I jumped up and kicked Konichi out the window. Soki tried to punch me but I dodged it and punched him in the gut. "Alice, get Kitty out of here!" I told her and she nodded her head and broke down the door to get to her. I gasped as Soki pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and pinned my wrist to the wall. "Let me go!" I yelled at him and tried to squirm from him. I turned my head away and seen Konichi walk around the corner and ran into the apartment. "No!" I screamed and got my wrist out of Soki's hold and punched him in the face. He fell back and I ran into the apartment to Kitty. Alice was standing in front of her, protecting her from Konichi. Then Konichi jumped on Alice, causing Kitty to fall on the ground. Konichi quickly stood up and walked to Kitty, pulling a knife from his pocket. I flashed to Kitty. Kitty stood up behind me and I began growling at Konichi. He smiled and flashed in front of me. Then he jammed the knife into me. I screamed in pain as it went further into me. "Hey fang face!" Alice said and Konichi turned to look at her. Alice enchanted some spell and threw her hands at him. Konichi fell to the ground in pain.

"Konichi, let's get out of here!" Soki said in pain. Konichi quickly got up and left with Soki, whimpering in pain. I fell to my knees and pulled the knife out of me. "Are you ok?" Alice asked me. "Yea, I'll be ok." I told her and looked back at Kitty. "Kitty!" I gasped. Kitty was bleeding was bleeding above her stomach and below her chest. I quickly got up and ran to her. Then all of a sudden, Kitty began screaming. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "The baby's coming!" Kitty yelled. "But your water didn't break!" I said. "Yea it did as I was hiding in the closet." She told me and began to scream again. I grabbed her hand and held it. "We have to get her to a hospital!" I told Alice. "You can't." She told me. "Why?" I asked her. "Cause I can already see the baby's head!" Alice told me as she parted Kitty's legs apart. Kitty squeezed my hand and began to scream again. "What's going on in here?" I heard Tiff yell as she walked threw the door with bags of groceries. "Kitty's having her baby!" I yelled to Tiff. Tiff dropped the bags and ran over to us. She sat down on the other side of Kitty and took her hand. "Just one more push and she's out." Alice told her. Kitty grunted and pushed. Then I heard a baby crying. I looked at Alice and she was holding a bloody baby in her arms. Me and Tiff looked at each other and smiled. Kitty smiled while taking deep breaths. "You did it!" Tiff told Kitty happily. "Yes I did." Kitty said, smiling and then her head fell to the side. "Kitty?" I asked her and she didn't answer. I looked down at Alice and her expression was sad. "No she can't be!" I yelled and pulled Kitty's head against my chest. Tiff put her face in her hands and cried.

~~B POV~~

"Ok that's all of it." Tom said as he put the last box of bags filled with blood into the fridge. "I wonder where Sam is?" I asked as I called her cell. "Is she not home?" Tom asked me. "No." I told him as I closed my phone. Where could she be? I sighed and put my face into my hands. "What's wrong?" Tom asked me. "I don't know man but I feel sad all of the sudden." I told him and he gave me a weird look. "I'm home!" I heard Whitley say as I heard the front door open. She walked downstairs and Tom went over to hug her. Then I heard the door open again and this time I heard crying. Alice walked downstairs and laid something wrapped in a sheet on the hospital bed. She unwrapped it and I gasped. It was Kitty. "Shh it's ok I got you." I heard Georg say. Georg helped a crying Tiff down the stairs and sat her on the chair beside the bed. Tiff laid her arms on the bed and laid her head on her arms and sobbed even more. I heard a sniffle and looked over at Whitley. She had her face in Tom's chest, crying. Tom had his arms around her and rubbed her back with one of his hands, soothing her.

Gustav walked in, cradling something in a blanket. Alice held her arms out and Gustav laid it in her arms. Alice smiled and walked over to me. "Here's your child." Alice told me and everyone looked up at me. "That's not mine. I didn't have sex with her." I told Alice. "I know. Victoria gifted you and Sam this child. Kitty was the carrier not the mother." Alice told me and handed the baby to me. I looked down at the baby in my arms. Oh mein gott. The baby stared up at me and I stared down at her. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. She had the same dark brown eyes as me and Sam. Her hair was the same brown colored hair I had before I dyed it. "Oh mein gott. She looks just like you and Sam." Tom told me as he stared down at the baby. I looked up at Alice. "Where's Sam?" I asked her. "Outside." Tiff told me as she looked down at Kitty's dead body.

I nodded my head and reached the baby to Gustav. I walked out of the house to outside. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her. I tried calling for her in my mind but hers was shut off. I closed my eyes, I breathed in the air until I caught Sam's scent, and followed it. Her scent led me to a tree. I looked up and found Sam sitting on a branch. I climbed the tree up to her. "Liebe?" I asked her as I sat beside her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Bill." She whispered and laid her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers through her hair. "Shh. I'm here." I whispered to her. "I'm going to rip Cossandra's heart out!" Sam told me in my chest. "What?" I asked her. She moved an inch back so that she could look at me. "Cossandra is behind this. I can feel it." She told me. "If you're positive about her being behind this, I will help you avenge Kitty's death." I told her. Sam looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you." She told me and leaned up to kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9

~~S POV~~

I watched the sun come up over the horizon. All night long, I've been in this tree not wanting to move. The arms around me tightened and I heard a sigh. I looked up at Bill, who was fast asleep with his back against the trunk. I tried to get him to go home but he wouldn't leave me. I laid my head back down on his chest. So this is how it would feel in a few years when my parents, grandparents, uncles and my aunts die. What hurt the most was thinking about Tiff passing away. But I wouldn't be through this alone. Bill would always be here with me. I felt Bill stir beside me. He sighed and began running his fingers through my hair. "For once you woke up before me." He told me and kissed the top of my head. "That's because I didn't sleep at all." I told him and rose up from him. He dropped his head and looked down at the branch. "I know it's killing you in the inside about Kitty but you need your rest." He told me and I looked down at the ground. "I know but I can't." I said coldly. He nodded his head and looked down at the branch. "I'm going to see the others." Bill told me. I nodded my head without looking at him. Bill slowly turned around and looked back at me but I still didn't look at him. What was I doing? I was about to push the one person I love away. When I looked at him, he was going to the ground. He landed on his feet and began walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. I quickly jumped down on the ground. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

~~B POV~~

I gasped as I felt a pair of arms went around me. "I'm sorry." Sam whispered to me and I heard her sniffling. I turned around to face her and she was looking up at me with an aplogic look. "It's ok. You're just having a hard time." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. She nodded her head and snuggled her head to my chest. "Ich liebe dich." I told her. She looked up at me in the eye. "I love you too." She told me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Bill." She said and I looked down at her. Her lips crushed against mine with urgency and need. Without leaving my lips, she pushed me down onto the ground. She left my lips and began to suck and nip on my neck. I rolled over on top of her and I stared down at her. She ran her hand up my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What do you want?" I asked her in a whisper. "I want you to make the pain go away." Sam told me looking me in the eye. I could tell from her eyes that she was pleading for me. I pressed my lips to hers with urgency as she gave me before. I sat up so I could take my coat off. I put my arm around her waist and lifted her up against my chest. I laid my coat flat down on the ground and laid her on it, so she could be more comfortable. She ran her hand down my chest to the hem of my shirt and lifted it off me. I unzipped her boots and threw them to the side. My hand snaked its way up her leg, under her dress, to her thigh. I moved my hands higher until they were touching the clasp of her lacy black bra. I unclasped it and pulled it out from under her dress and threw it to the side beside her boots. She was not wasting time with getting my pants off. Sam hitched her legs around my waist. "Bill." She whispered as I kissed her neck. "Shh. I'm making the pain go away." I told her and pressed my lips to hers.

I pulled my pants on and my shoes. I looked over at Sam. She was fast asleep on my coat. I grabbed my shirt and put it on her and I zipped my coat up on her. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. I bent down and picked up her clothes. I ran to our house in inhuman speed. When I got home, I laid her down in our coffin and closed the lid. I smiled as I walked out of the bedroom. She was finally going to get some rest. I sighed and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Scrubs was on, so I watched that. I laid down on the couch. After a while, I began to yawn. I guess it wouldn't be so wrong to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep in that tree but I wasn't going to leave Sam. After a while, I felt my eyes get droopy and then I fell asleep.

~~S POV~~

I woke up yawning. I rubbed my eye and stretched. I looked around my sorroundings and I found myself in the coffin. I looked beside me and I didn't see Bill. I opened the lid and got out. I looked down at myself and I was in Bill's shirt. I walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. As I walked to the living room, I heard Scrubs being played. I walked into the living room and found Bill fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and walked over to him. I got on the couch and laid down beside him. As I closed my lids, I felt arms embrace me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Bill. He was still asleep. I cuddled to his chest and he hugged me tighter. Being with him made my fears and worries go away. I closed my eyes and before long, I felt myself go to sleep.

I woke up to Bill running his fingers through my hair. "You're finally awake." Bill told me and sighed. "I'm sorry for sleeping so long." I told him and rubbed my eyes. "No, liebe, don't apoligize. You needed all the rest you could get." Bill told me and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and sat up. I stared down at the floor. "What's wrong?" Bill asked me as he sat up beside me. "What are we going to do with Kitty's baby?" I asked him. "Well there's something I need to tell you about that." Bill told me and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked him worried. Bill smiled and laid his hand on my cheek. "Um the baby is our child and Kitty was the carrier." Bill told me. "What?" I asked him, unable to believe this. "The child is our gift from Victoria." Bill told me. "So she was really carrying our child?" I asked. "Yes." Bill told me. "Oh." I said and then everything went black.

~~B POV~~

"Oh." I heard Sam say and I seen her fall foward. I caught her before she hit the ground. I pulled her against my chest. "Liebe?" I asked, gently shaking her. When she didn't answer me, I knew she had fainted. I positened her bridal style against my chest and I stood up from the couch. I walked out the door and ran to the others house. I walked in and a worried Tiff came running my way. "Oh my god! What happened?" She asked me worried. "I told her about the child and she fainted." I told her. "Oh. Well I don't blame her, it is hard to take in." Tiff told me. I smiled at her and walked into the living room and laid her down on the couch. All of a sudden, I heard crying. Tom walked into the living room and sat down in a chair holding his ears and griting his teeth angrily. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him. "The baby just won't stop crying." Tom told me angrily. "I've tried everything and it won't stop." Whitley said as she walked into the living room, holding the crying baby. "Here let me see what I can do." I told her, holding my arms out for the baby. Whitley reached her to me and she still didn't stop crying. "Shhh." I said hoping to soothe her and rubbed her back. Tiff walked into the living room and sat at Sam's feet. "Uh what's she crying about?" A voice asked and the baby became quiet. I turned around and saw Sam sitting up. I looked down at the baby and she was staring at Sam. She began to squirm in my arms and started crying when I didn't give her to Sam.

Sam stood up and walked over to us. Sam held her arms open and I gave her the baby. As soon as Sam laid her against her chest, she stopped crying. "Shhh. It's ok." Sam soothed to her and went to sit on the couch. "Of course. All she wanted was her mother." Whitley said as she sat down beside a sleeping Tom. Sam looked up at me and back down at the baby. "What do we name her?" Sam asked me. I walked over and sat down beside her, putting my arm around her. "How about Saphire?" I asked her. Sam looked up at me, smiling and looked back down at a smiling, Saphire. Sam began to rock her to sleep. "Don't worry, mommy's not going to leave you." Sam told her and kissed the top of her head. I smiled at the fact, that Sam finally accepted the fact that Saphire was her baby. I kissed the top of Sam's head and I caressed Saphire's arm. Saphire reached her tiny hand up and grabbed my finger, holding on to it. All of a sudden there was a camera flash. I looked up to find a smiling Tiff, holding a camera. "Sorry but this was a cute moment I couldn't miss!" Tiff said and Sam laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

~~S POV~~

"Waa!" Saphire cried from her crib in the nursery. Bill sighed as he removed his arm from around me. I sighed and got up from the couch and walked up to her nursery. I walked in and she stopped crying and a huge smile crossed her face. I smiled back as I picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder and I walked back downstairs. Bill looked up at me and smiled as he I walked back into the living room. "Come here my darlings." Bill told me as he held his arm out. I laughed as I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head against his side and my lids began to droop. I guess it must've been from Saphire waking me up in the middle of the night with her crying. Bill kissed my cheek then the top of my head and he began to hum. I jumped out of my skin as my door opened up. "It's just Tiff." Bill told me, chuckling. I looked up at him and glared. "Ooh Sam!" Tiff said as she closed the door and walked into the living room. "What?" I asked her and I looked up at her to see her holding a box. "Mom sent me some stuff to give to you." Tiff told me, smiling and walked into the kitchen. "Here." I said as I gave a sleeping Saphire to Bill and went into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked her as I sat down and opened the box. "Your stuff from home." Tiff told me as she looked through my fridge. "Oh my gott, do you remember this?" I asked Tiff as I held up my purple bear to show her. "How can I forget? You used that to hit the mailman when you were five cause you thought he was going to steal your ice cream, even though he was going to pat your head." Tiff said laughing and sat down beside me. "Hehe good times." I told her as I looked through the box. "Hey, look in that leather box at the bottom of the box." Tiff told me. I did as I was told and placed the leather box in front of me. I opened it and quickly shut it. As I felt my face get hot, Tiff died laughing. "I put Saphire in her crib." Bill told me as he walked in. I nodded my head and Tiff still wouldn't stop. "What's so funny?" Bill asked. "Oh welll Sam just got some stuff from home." Tiff told him. I glared at her cause she better not say a word. "What's in that?" Bill asked as he pointed at the leather box. "Nothing." I said as I pulled it against my chest and held on to it. "Oh come on. Let him see it cause he'll be seeing it in the future." Tiff told me. I sighed and gave him the box. Bill looked at me and then he opened it. When he seen it, his eyes opened wide and he looked back at me with a smirck. "And why did you have this for?" He asked me as he held the tight black leather lingerie up. "Umm it's embarrassing, so I rather not say." I told him, looking down at the table. "She got it for you." Tiff told him, giggling. "For me? But I didn't even know Sam at the time." Bill said. "I know." She said and started laughing. Bill looked over at me for an explanation. "Well Tiff made a deal with me and I had to do it." I told him. "What deal?" He asked. "I told Sam that if she ever wanted to see in you concert, she would have to wear that backstage." Tiff said. "But you could've lied to her." Bill told her crossing his arms. "No I wasn't cause I already bought tickets and backstage passes for your concert but unfortunately it was cancelled because of your crash." Tiff said and Bill looked down at the table. "Excuse me. I'm going to check on Saphire." I told them and walked upstairs to the nursery.

~~B POV~~

I watched Sam as she stood up and walked up to the nursery. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Tiff. "Sam still can't get over that day." Tiff told me, looking straight ahead. "How bad was it?" I asked her in a whisper. "So bad. She was a zombie. Dead in the inside but still walking." Tiff said. I nodded my head and looked down at the table. "She really loves you, Bill." Tiff told me, smiling. I looked back up at her, smiling. "I know and I love her too." I told her. "I found a new apartment to live at." She told me. "Getting tired of living with the others?" I asked her. "A little but there is weird sounds come from upstairs though." Tiff told me and I laughed. "Sam is gonna miss you." I told her. "I know but she can always visit me." Tiff told me and stood up from her chair. "Can you tell Sam, I'll call her later cause I promised Gustav I would sew his pants cause he ripped them." She told me. "Sure." I told Tiff and she left. Sam was taking a long time, so I got up to see if anything was wrong. I walked to the door and looked in. Sam was standing beside the crib, watching Saphire sleep. I leaned against the door frame and watched her. Even though Sam was a vampire, she still looked fragile to me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Sam sighed and laid her head back against my chest. "I love you." She whispered to me. "Ich liebe dich, too." I told her and kissed her head. She turned around to face me and leaned up on her toes to kiss me.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror at my outfit. I was all dressed up for Kitty's funeral. I didn't do anything to my hair except for brushing it. I walked downstairs and found Sam. She was holding Saphire and they were both dressed. Sam was wearing a black dress, black high heels, and she had her hair up in a bun but left her bangs hanging. Sam put Saphire in a black dress with ruffles at the bottom. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded her head. As I got in the car, Sam buckled Saphire into her carseat and then got in the passenger's side. I started the car and began driving. "I wonder why Kitty just wanted to be buried as soon as she died instead of having a service to remeber her." I told Sam. "Cause she hates seeing people crying." Sam told me and looked at me. I smiled at her and she took my freehand in hers. "Bill, what would you do if I-" "Change subject." I told her as I turned my attention back to the road. "Bill, we need to talk about this kind of stuff." She told me. "There's no need to." I told her without looking at her. Sam turned her head to look out the window.

~~S POV~~

I wish me and Bill would talk about this but obviously he doesn't even want to or think about it. The whole ride to the cemetery was quiet. Bill parked the car beside Tom's car and turned the engine off. I looked back at Saphire and she was asleep. I sat there as Bill got out of the car and got Saphire out of her carseat. I sighed and got out. I followed Bill to where they were burying Kitty. Kitty's family was sitting in the front seats near the casket and Tiff and the others were sitting in the back. Bill sat down beside Tom and I sat down beside Bill. "I don't see why we needed to drive our cars here when this graveyard is just twenty minutes from the house." Tom mumbled. "Cause people would think something's up if we didn't." Bill said as he watched a sleeping, Saphire in his arms. Tiff rose up from the seat beside Whitley and walked over to me. "Kitty's mom has been asking for you, so I think you should go up there." Tiff told me. "Ok." I told her and got up from my seat and walked to a seat beside Kitty's mom. It was free for the moment, so I sat down in it. "Mrs. Lawson, how are you?" I asked her. Through her tears she smiled at me. "Not well but I know Kitty would want me to happy though." She told me. "Yea Kitty was always a happy camper." I told her, smiling and she laughed. "I wish I still had her with me though." She told me. "I know you do and so do I and Tiff." I told her. A woman walked over to us and started talking to Mrs. Lawson. "I'll see you later." I told her. "Bye dear." She told me and gave me a hug. I got up and started walking back to the others but I heard chuckling. I looked around and saw Konichi at the edge of the woods. I growled and started walking toward him. He smiled and ran into the woods.

~~B POV~~

"I hate funerals!" Georg said. I looked over at him and he look like he was about to cry. I smiled and sat back. Tiff sat down beside me. "Do you mind if I hold her?" Tiff asked. "No not at all." I told her, smiling and handed Saphire to her. Tiff smiled as she watched Saphire sleep. She got up and went back over to sit beside Whitley. I looked up at Sam and she was still talking to Kitty's mom. I sighed and looked up at the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. "I should've brought an umbrella." Tom told me and I chuckled. "Nice shirt by the way." I told him without looking at him. Tom was wearing a fancy looking black sweater. "Are you being serious?" He asked me. "Yes." I told him and looked at him. "Sure you are." He mumbled and I laughed. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I don't think it would hurt to take a nap. I was about to doze out but I heard growling. My head snapped up and I looked in Sam's direction. She was staring and growling at the woods. I followed her gaze and a boy with blue hair was standing at the edge of woods. He smiled at her and ran into the woods. Sam began to walk toward the woods. _Liebe, stop. Don't follow him. _I commanded to her in my head. Sam stopped and looked back at me. _Don't follow. _She told me and went back to walking in the woods. I quickly got up and followed her.

~~S POV~~

I walked toward the woods. I was going to find him and kill him. _Liebe, stop. Don't follow him. _I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Bill. He was staring at me with a worried expression. I was afraid of him getting hurt if he followed. _Don't follow. _I told him. I turned back around and walked into the woods. I walked until the people couldn't see me and then I used my inhuman speed to follow his scent through the woods. The trail ended at a tree and I stopped. I began to look around. I walked around the tree searching for him but I didn't see him. All of a sudden something snapped and I was up in the air. Someone trapped me in metal net. I tried pulling them and breaking them but when I did, it electricuted me. Konichi walked from beside the tree laughing and Soki walked out from the other side. "Let me go." I told them through my teeth. "Sorry honey but we can't." Konichi told me as he pushed the net, swinging me.

~~B POV~~

As soon as I walked into the woods, I ran inhuman speed, following Sam's scent. I heard laughing, so I hid up in a tree. I climbed the branch and stopped. Sam was hanging in a net made out of metal. I got another branch that was closer to the tree she was hanging from. The one with the blue, climbed the tree and began untieing the knot of the knot from the tree. As soon as he was done, I jumped on him. We both fell from the tree and hit the ground. I quickly looked over at Sam and she was starting to get on her feet. I looked back at the dude beside me and punched him causing him to fly in a tree. He stood up and ran for me but I moved out of the way causing him to hit the ground. He stood up and looked at me, growling. He ran toward me with his fist out but I caught him by the throat and threw him into a tree. I looked back over at Sam and she was laying on the ground, breathing hard. Then a dude with black and red hair, got down on his knees and pulled out a stake. I ran toward him and tackled him. I dropped the stake and I grabbed it. I walked over to him and staked him in the chest. He yelled in pain and began to breathe hard. I smiled at his pain. "Bill!" I heard Sam yell and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

~~S POV~~

I hit the ground and quickly stood up. I looked over at Bill and he tackled Konichi on to the ground. All of a sudden, I felt someone choking me. I looked up and it was a smiling Soki. He pushed me up against the tree, choking me. I rose my foot up and kicked him. He stumbled back and I put my hand in a fist and smacked him across the face. Soki fell to the ground and I began kicking him in the head over and over again. Then he reached up and grabbed my ankle. Soki tripped me onto the ground and he crawled ontop of me. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them down. "With you fighting me like this makes me have a crush." He told me, smiling. "Go to hell." I told him. He reached over and grabbed a rock, hitting me with it in the head. I layed there breathing hard from the pain coming through my head. Soki got off of me and bent down beside me. He smiled as he pulled a stake out. He moved his arm like he was going to stab me but Bill tackled him. Soki layed there as Bill got the stake. Bill walked over to him and stabbed him in the chest. Soki yelled in pain. All of a sudden, I saw Konichi sneaking up on Bill with a stake in his hand. "Bill!" I yelled. Konichi flashed behind Bill and stabbed him. "NO!" I screamed. Bill fell to the ground breathing hard and holding his stomach. Ignoring the pain in my head, I jumped up and ran to Konichi. I tackled him to the ground and began scratching his face. "Stop!" Konichi yelled. Then I stuck my hand through his chest and pulled his heart out. I sat there, breathing hard, and holding his heart in my hand. I watched the blood drip from my hand. Everytime blood hit the ground, I got thirstier. Before I knew it, I was drinking blood from the heart. Once it was dry, I dropped it. What was wrong with me? I began shaking and crying. Then I remembered Bill. I turned back to him. Bill was looking at the sky and breathing hard. I went to him. I gasped. Bill was really pale and his lips were blue. "Bill?" I asked him caressing his cheek. He smiled a little and gasped. "Liebe?" He asked me in a whisper. "What?" I asked him. He looked at my stomach and I followed his gaze. I gasped as I seen the stake in my stomach. Konichi must've stabbed me as I tackled him. I grabbed it and pulled it out of me and threw it on the ground. "It's ok. You're going to be ok." I told him and he barely nodded his head. I bit into my wrist and put it to Bill's mouth. He slowly drank from me. After a while, his color was coming back. Bill pushed my wrist away and smiled up at me. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered to me. "I love you too, Bill." I told him as I felt tears fall from my eyes. His eyes closed but he was still breathing. "Bill?" I asked in a whisper, lightly shaking him. No response. As I cried, everything finally went black but I swear I heard someone screaming mine and Bill's name.


	11. Chapter 11

~~B POV~~

I woke up to people lifting me up. Tom and Georg were carrying me. I moved my head to the side to see Sam but I didn't see her. "Where's...Sam?" I asked in a whisper. "Gustav already got her into your car." Tom told me. "Take..me..to her." I told him. "We would but there's not enough room in your car for you, so I'm putting you in my car." He told me. "Liebe, get the door." Tom told Whitley. She opened the door to the car and Tom and Georg laid me in the backseat. Georg got in and sat at my feet. "Don't worry, Bill, Sam's going to be ok." Georg reassured me. Tom and Whitley got in and Tom started the car and drove to their house.

The car stopped and Tom and Georg got out to carry me in the house. They carried me downstairs to the medical room and laid me on a bed. I looked to the side and Sam was laying in one being patched up by Alice. Tiff was beside her, holding Sam's hand. Sam was unconscious. All of a sudden, I felt the bed scooting. I looked up and Tom was pushing my bed beside Sam's. "I figured this is what you wanted." He told me, smiling. I smiled back at him and turned my head to the side to look at Sam. I reached down to take her hand. Even though she was asleep, her grip tightened around my hand and she sighed. I felt my eyes droop and shortly I fell asleep.

~~S POV~~

I woke up stiff as a board. As I stretched, something jabbed me in my stomach. "Ow!" I shreeked. "Oh I'm sorry!" Tiff said and inched back from me, removing her hand off my stomach. "Why did you do that?" I asked her as I sat up. "To see if you were healed yet and you're almost there." She told me and I looked over at her, glaring. "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." She told me and went upstairs. Of course she would make an excuse to leave. She always does this when I got mad and she never came back. I turned my head as I felt a hand tighten around mine. Bill was fast asleep with his hand tight around mine. I looked down at his chest. Someone took his shirt off and wrapped a huge bandage around his stomach. This was all my fault. Bill got hurt because of me. Bill's hand left mine as he turned over on his side. I sat there playing with his hair for a while. The basement door opened and Tiff walked down the steps and came into the room. "Is Bill going to be fine?" She asked me. I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Can you stay with Bill until I get back?" I asked her. She nodded her head and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I walked upstairs to the study. I found Tom sitting at the desk and was on his laptop. "I need a favor." I told him. "A favor? What kind of favor?" He asked me. "Pretty soon, I'm going to go kill Cossandra and I don't you to tell Bill about this." I told Tom. "Are you crazy? Bill would literally kill me if he knew you did something like this and I knew about it!" He told me. "Tom please. I'm doing this to protect Bill." I told him. Tom looked at me, sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Fine but Georg, Gustav, Alice and Heidi has to go with you whenever you do go kill her." Tom told me. "Thank you." I told him and smiled. "Don't count on it again though." He told me and I nodded my head. "You better get back to him before he wakes up." Tom told me. I smiled and walked out. Whitley was standing by the door and I was guessing she heard the whole converstation. She looked at me worried and I shook my head. Whitley nodded her head and walked into the study.

It's been two days and Bill still hasn't woken up. Everytime he would groan in pain, I would take his hand and his groaning would stop. I caressed his cheek and leaned down to gently press my lips to his. He sighed and a small smile lit his face. "Baby if you can hear me please wake up." I told him but nothing happened. I pressed my lips to his again. "I'll be right here when you wake up." I told him. I walked over to the freezer to get a fresh bag of blood out. I took the tube out of the old bag and put it in the new bag and hung it up on the hanger. This was how I was feeding Bill for the past two days but me on the other hand haven't even ate nothing for two days. "Liebe?" I quickly looked down at Bill and he was barely lifting his hand up in the air. "Baby, I'm here." I told him as I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my cheek. "I'm here." I told him and with my other hand I caressed his cheek. His eyes twitched. "Come on baby." I told him. Please let him wake up! I begged to the lord over and over. Bill slowly opened his eyes and he started blinking them. "Liebe?" He asked as he closed his eyes. "I'm right here beside you. Just open your eyes and look at me." I told him. Bill opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. A huge smile lit his face. He was about to say something but I pressed my lips to his to stop him from talking. "Shhh please don't talk." I told him and smiled. He smiled back up at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, nuzzling his face against my stomach. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

~~B POV~~

I sighed happily against her stomach. I was happy to see that she was ok. She started humming as she ran her fingers through my shaggy hair. I inched slightly back, so that I could look up at her. She smiled and traced my bottom lip with her finger. I guess she was happy to see me finally awake even though I've been out for an hour or so. I sat up and grunted in pain that was coming from my stomach. Sam ran to me and cupped my face. "Shhh." She comforted me as she caressed my cheek. I laid my hand on top of hers which was laying still on my cheek and looked up at her. "I know." I told her, smiling. "Are you hungry, baby?" Sam asked me. "Surprisingly yes." I told her. "Really? I figured you would be full from just eating three days from the i.v." She told me. "Three days?" I asked her, confused. "You were out for three days." Sam told me. "Really? It felt like an hour or so." I told her and chuckled. Sam smiled back in response. "Here." She told me as she put her wrist in front of my face. "No that's ok." I told her, smiling and ran my finger up and down her arm. "But you would be fully healed if you did." Sam told me and gave me a puppy dog face. "Liebe, no." I told her, glaring at her. "Please. Do it for me." She told me. Ugh! I can't believe she just gave me 'do it for me' trick! Sam sat down beside me as I pulled her wrist toward my mouth. I kissed her wrist and then I bit into it. Sam smiled and started running her fingers through my hair. Her sweetened blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat. This was the best blood I have ever tasted. I moved her wrist away and looked up at her with hunger in my eyes. She watched me as I inched my face closer to hers finally pressing my lips to hers. Our lips shaped each other with urgency. Her hands knotted in my hair as I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as tight as it can get against me. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat but that didn't make me stop. "Baby." Sam whispered as she giggled around my lips. I left her lips and kissed my way to her ear. "I have to stop don't I?" I asked. "I'm afraid so." She told me still giggling. I kissed her one more time and rose up. Sam rose up and laid her head against my side and I put my arm around her. "I see you're doing much better." Tom said and Whitley giggled. "Yea I am." I said as I looked back at Sam and smircked. Her face turned to a soft red that made me want to melt. "Can you walk?" Tom asked me. I nodded my head and got off of the bed. Sam held on tightly to me, hoping I wouldn't fall.

"I'm glad to see you on your feet!" Georg said as soon as I walked into the kitchen. "Thanks." I told him, smiling. "I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Saphire." Sam told me as she let go of me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I pressed my lips to hers and she smiled causing me to smile back at her. Sam let go of me and walked into the living room. I was about to follow her but someone grabbed my shirt. "You can go to her after you have eaten diner." Whitley said as she pulled me to a chair at the table. There was already food on the table. I sat down and started eating my raw steak. Tom sat down beside me, pulling Whitley on to his lap. She giggled as he planted kisses on her neck. "Guys, I'm trying to eat here." I told them as I cut into my steak with a knife. "Ignore us." Tom told me and winked. Fine. If he wants to play that way then I will. "Liebe?" I called loud enough to hear. "Oh gott." Gustav said in a whisper. Shortly after, Sam walked into the kitchen. "Yes baby?" She asked as she walked over beside me. "My arms hurt a little. Can you feed me?" I asked her. She looked at me questionly. _Maybe this might stop Tom. _I told her in her head. She laughed and nodded her head. "Of course, I will feed you." She told me. I scooted my chair back so she could sit on my lap. Sam smiled and sat down on my lap. She cut my steak into little squares. "Ok open up." She told me as she got a piece and fed it to me. As I chewed, she licked her fingers. I looked over at Georg, who was giving me a disgusted look and Gustav was chuckling. I raised up and began kissing Sam's neck. She giggled as she got another piece of the steak. "Stop and eat." She told me. I sighed and opened my mouth. "Ugh Bill?" Georg asked. "Yes?" I replied. "You have some blood on the side of your mouth." He told me. "Here you go." Tom said as he reached me a napkin. "He doesn't need that." Sam told him and she turned back to look at me. She bent down and licked it off. Everyone at the table gasped at her action but I on the other hand got turned on. Damn the affects she has on me! "Oh wow." Whitley said and Tom was staring at us with his mouth wide open. Sam giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I laughed at everyone's expression.

As soon as I opened the door to mine and Sam's house, I smiled. I was finally back home. Sam took Saphire, who was fast asleep in her arms, to her room. Moments later, Sam came back downstairs. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me, smiling. "I'm glad that you're awake." She told me. "I am too." I told her as I reached up and brushed a brown lock out of her face. My eyes locked with hers and I bent down to press my lips to hers. She smiled as our lips shaped each others. I pulled away only to have a hold of her hand and started leading her upstairs. Once we got in our room, I closed the door and turned to face her. Sam was looking down at the floor. I walked to her and grabbed her chin, gently, and tilted her head up. "What's wrong, liebe?" I asked. "I don't know if we should do this cause I don't want to hurt you even more." She told me as a tear fell from her eye. I wipped it away and pulled her against my chest. "What happened to me was my fault not yours cause I didn't listen to you when you told me not to follow." I told her and kissed the top of her head. "And I would've rather got hurt than have them take you away from me." I told her as my arms tightened around her. "Bill." She whispered into my chest. I moved her back a little and kissed her with passion. She raised carefully pulled my shirt off me. "Ich liebe dich." I told her between our kisses. "I love you too." Sam told me and pressed her lips to mine, silencing our future conversations.


	12. Chapter 12

~~B POV~~

I was sitting in the living room watching tv while Sam went to help Tiff moving. I looked down at Saphire who was fast asleep. She was three months old. I stood up and went into the kitchen. It was boring being stuck here. Sam wouldn't let me go because of my injury which was almost healed, so I didn't get why I couldn't go. I heard a car and I looked out the window to find a white Honda being parked and Alice gets out of the car. I walked to the door and opened it for her. "Is Sam here?" Alice asked me. "No, she went to help Tiff." I told her. "Oh ok. I'll call her and tell her to meet me at my house then. Well it was nice seeing you Bill." Alice told me and got back in her car and drove away. Well that was weird. As soon I closed the door, Saphire began to cry. I walked into the kitchen to get her bottle.

~~S POV~~

I helped Tiff carry the last box that held her shoes to her apartment. "I can't believe you have seven boxes of shoes!" I told her. "Well arrest me for being a girl then!" She told me and I laughed. "So when are you going to officially move here?" I asked her. "Hmm..I'm guessing in two more weeks or so." She told me and I nodded my head. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing. I got it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, it's me Alice. Can you stop by my house today?" She asked me. "Yea sure. Why?" I asked. "I'll tell you when you get here." Alice told me and hung up. "Well that was weird." I told myself. "What is?" Tiff asked me as she walked back to the living room. "Oh nothing. It's just Alice being Alice." I told her, smiling. "Well she is weird a little." Tiff told me.

After I helped Tiff, I went to Alice's. I was about to knock on the door but she answered it. "It's about time you got here." She told me and pulled me inside. "What's going on?" I asked her as she closed the door and locked it. "I have a feeling that Cossandra is about to do something big." Alice told me as she walked to the living room with me following her. When I got to the living room, I found Heidi, Tom, Whitley, Georg, and Gustav. "Where's Bill?" I asked worried. "Nothing is wrong. He's fine. We just didn't want him to know..." Tom said and looked up at Alice. "Know what?" I asked but no one replied. "If someone doesn't tell me what is going on, I'm leaving!" I told them and they still wouldn't tell me. I sighed and turned around cause I was about to walk out the living room. "We know why Cossandra wants you now." I heard Heidi say and I looked back at her. "She wants you on her side, so she can use you to kill the Council, so she could be the powerful one." Alice told me. I slowly sat down on the couch. "She won't stop until she has you and her only way getting you, is by getting to the ones you love." Heidi added. "Bill?" I asked in a whisper. "Cossandra knows better than to mess with him, so you have nothing to worry about." Whitley told me and sat down beside me. "But shouldn't Bill know about this?" I asked. "No cause he's in a bad condition and this would stress him out." Tom told me. This was wrong, Bill should know about this. "You better not tell him either." Heidi told me and all I could do was nod.

I felt tears about to leave my eyes but I held them back. "How can we stop her from getting to me?" I asked in a whisper. "We'll have to keep you hidden from the outside world." Alice said. "Then Bill would have to know about this cause that's the only way he can keep me safe in the house." I told them. I looked up at Alice and she looked down at me, torn. "What?" I asked her. "You're going to be staying here with Alice." Heidi told me. "How long?" I asked. "As long as it takes to keep the Council safe." Heidi said. "But that could be forever!" I said. "Possibly longer." Alice told me. I looked up at her. "Will Bill come and visit me or is he going to be staying with me?" I asked. "I've decided to take you away from him for a while." Heidi told me and I felt my heart drop. "What? You can't do that!" Tom yelled at her. "Yes I can! Now shut up and sit back down!" Heidi yelled at Tom and I could hear Whitley growling at her beside me. Tom looked at Whitley and shook his head and she stopped growling. "When are you going to take her?" Georg asked looking at me. Heidi looked out the window and back at me. "Today." She whispered. I fell to my knees on the floor, sobbing as hard as I could. I was never going to see Bill after this. Never again. "It's time for you all to leave now." Heidi told them. Alice got on her knees and pulled me in a hug but that didn't comfort me at all. "No." I heard Gustav say. "What did you tell me?" Heidi asked him. "You heard me. I'm not leaving with out her." Gustav told her.

"I think you are." Heidi said angrily. "Gustav's right. We're not leaving without her." Georg told her. I wanted to looked up at them but I couldn't. I was too broken to do anything. All I could do was cry more and more. "You can say that but I know you all won't do anything to me. So I would just give up and leave." Heidi told them. I heard Whitley crying and Tom trying to comfort her. "They might not do anything but I sure as hell will." My head snapped up in the direction the voice came from. I smiled through my tears and stood up to run to him.

~~B POV~~

Sam fell in my arms crying and I held her closer to me. "Bill, just leave her here and walk out the door." Heidi told me. "No." I told her flatly. "We're just trying to protect her." Heidi told me. "To hell you were! You were trying to take her away from me!" I told Heidi. "Bill you don't even know what this is about, so please leave." Heidi told me. "I was standing outside the window the whole time and I heard every word you said. By the way it never stresses me out to protect her. Never." I told her and turned to walk out the door with Sam in my arms. "Bill, I really don't want to hurt you." Heidi told me. I turned back to look at her. "Fuck you." I told her. Heidi growled and ran toward me. When she got to me, I punched her in the stomach which sent her flying. Heidi got back on her feet. Growling at me and her eyes turned red. "Heidi, stop!" Alice said but Heidi looked at her. "Leave her alone!" Sam yelled at her. Heidi looked at Sam and ran for her. I began growling and looked Heidi in the eye as she ran to Sam. "Bill." Sam whispered as she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face against my back. All of a sudden, Heidi fell to the floor and began shaking like she was being electricuted. Everyone gasped and looked at me. Sam moved her face from my back at looked at Heidi and then at me. I watched Heidi shake and gasp deep breaths. "Bill?" Sam asked me in a whisper. I looked down at her and she looked back at Heidi, who was still on the floor breathing hard.

This was my chance to get out of here. "Bill how did you..." Sam was going to ask me but I interrupted her. "Come on. Let's go." I told her. "But.." Before she went on talking, I scooped her up in my arms and ran out to the car. I opened the door and sat her in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers side and drove home faster than usual. I parked the car and turned the engine off. "We're home." I told Sam and looked over at her to find her asleep. I smiled and reached over to caress her cheek. I got out of the car and flashed to the passengers side. I opened the door and got her out. I cradled her into my arms bridal style and walked into the house. "I just put Saphire to sleep, so I'll just be on my way." I heard Tiff say as she walked toward us. When she seen Sam, she started to freak. "What happened to her?" Tiff almost yelled. "Shhh! You'll wake her." I told Tiff in a whisper. "Oh." Tiff said and smiled. "Well tell Sam I'll see her tomorrow then." Tiff told me. "About that, she can't leave the house for a while." I told her. "Why?" Tiff asked me confused. "Heidi was going to take her from me." I told Tiff. "That bitch." Tiff said. "I know." I told her and chuckled. Tiff loosend up and laughed with me. "I'll just come over tomorrow then." She told me and I nodded. "See you tomorrow and be careful out there." I told her as she left. I walked upstairs to our bedroom and laid her down in our bed. "No one will never take you from me and I'll be damn sure they won't." I told her as I caressed her cheek. She sighed and smiled. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. No one was never going to take her away from me and I will be right there by her side to protect her until the day I die. I stood up and took off my shirt and jeanns but I left my boxers on and crawled in the bed beside her. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

~~Normal POV~~

"I have news!" Soki yelled as he walked into Cossandra's study. "What is it?" She asked him. "Looks like we have another one that has powers." Soki told her. "There's another one?" Cossandra asked. "Yes, it's Bill." Soki said. "What can he do?" "Electricute you by looking at you." He told her. "And how did you find out by this?" "He used it on Heidi because she was going to take Sam away from him. I saw everything through the window as soon as Bill stopped watching from the window and raced inside." "Hmmm..so Bill will do anything to stay with her." Cossandra said in thought. "After what I just seen, yeah he would." Soki told her. "If I get Sam on myside, he'll be on my side too." "I'd say so." Soki replied as he opened some random book and flipped through it. "Looks like the Council can be easily killed right now in my view." She said as she stared out the window as an evil grin spread across her face.


	13. Chapter 13

~~S POV~~

I opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched. Bill's arms tightened around me. "Bill?" I asked in a mumble but I was sure he heard it. "Yes?" He asked me loud and clear. "Nothing. I was just seeing if you were awake that's all." I told him and cuddled closer to him. Bill chuckled and yawned. "Still sleepy?" I asked him, giggling. I looked up at Bill when he didn't answer me. "Wha-" I was about to ask but I saw bags under Bill's eyes. "How long did you sleep?" I asked him. He sighed and looked down. "Did you even sleep at all?" I asked him. "I couldn't." He told me. "Why?" I asked him. "I was scared that if I went to sleep, you wouldn't be here when I wake up." Bill told me. "You thought Heidi would come and get me while you were sleeping didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "I think after what you did, I don't think she wants to mess with you again." I told him. A smile lit his face and I smiled back at him. "I suggest you get some sleep now." I told him. "But-" He was about to say but I silenced him by kissing him. "Shh. Go to sleep." I told him and caressed his cheek. Bill closed his eyes as I caressed his cheek but when I stopped he opened his eyes. I smiled and began caressing his cheek again and his eyes closed again. I didn't stop until he fell asleep. I moved my hand away and he turned over on his side. I quietly got out of bed, so I wouldn't disturb him, and went to Saphire as soon as I heard her cry.

~~B POV~~

"You know you could loosen up on the protective thing." A voice said and my eyes flashed open. I looked around and found myself laying on the ground with white roses surrounding me. Where was I? "Well are you going to answer me back or what?" I looked behind me. No way. "Victoria?" I asked. "Yes that's me." She told me and reached her hand out. I took it and she helped me up. "Aren't you..." I was going to ask but I didn't know if I should or not. "Dead? Yes." She answered me. "Am I dead then?" I asked. "No. You're just sleeping right now and the only way I could bring people to my heaven is when you're dreaming." Victoria explained to me. She began to walk down a path and I followed her. "So does everyone has their own heaven?" I asked. "You can but you can share your heaven with someone else if you want. Like I have to share mine when these two people pass away." She told me. "I know Alice is one of them but is the other Heidi?" I asked her. "No. The other one is not Heidi." Victoria told me. "Who is it then?" I asked her. "That's not important right now." Victoria told me and sat down on a bench. "What is it then?" I asked her and sat down beside her. "You have to make sure that Cossandra doesn't kill Ava." Victoria told me. "Ava?" I asked her. "Ava is the girl of the Council and if she dies they'll get the next powerfull girl to take her spot." Victoria said. "And the next one after Ava is?" I asked her. "Sam." Victoria told me.

"Sam won't join." I told her cause I knew Sam never would join something like that over her family. "She has no choice. If she refuses, they will erase her memory so she wouldn't remember anyone." Victoria told me. "They would really do that?" I asked her. "They would do anything as long as the Council was complete." Victoria told me. "I can't lose her, so I'll do my best." I told her. "That's all I ask." Victoria told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is that all you needed to say to me?" I asked her. "Yea I think so." She told me. "Who's the second person, you're sharing your heaven with?" I asked her. "I think it's time for you to leave." She told me. "Why won't you tell me? Is it someone I love or something?" I asked her. Victoria sighed and looked down at the ground. Then I knew I was right. "Is it Tom, Whitley, Georg, Gustav, or Heidi?" I asked her. "None of the above and its not you either." Victoria told me and thats when it him. "It's Sam isn't it?" I asked in a whisper and Victoria nodded. "But she's never going to die though." I told her. Victoria looked up at me with sorrow. I felt my heart stop beating. "When?" I asked her. "I don't know." She told me. "Then how?" I asked her in a whisper. "By saving you. Sam would rather kill herself than seeing you get killed. She would do anything for you. But you can save her with blood." Victoria told me. "Blood?" I asked her confused. "It's time for you to leave, Bill." She told me and poked me in my forehead.

I opened my eyes and rose up. I rubbed my forehead from where Victoria poked me. Man, did she poke like Sam when she would give you one of her poke of death. The bedroom door opened and Sam walked in. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for leaving you but Saphire was crying." Sam told me as I stood up and walked toward her. "I finally got her back to sleep though." She told me. When I reached her, I laid my hand on her cheek. "Bill?" She asked me questionly. "Will you promise me something?" I asked her. "Sure, anything." She told me and I smiled. "Promise me that you won't kill yourself over me." I told her. Sam looked down at the ground and then back at me. "But if its in order to protect you I would-" "No." I interrupted her and kissed her. I didn't stop until she was breathless. "Promise me. Please, just promise me you won't." I told her as I laid my forehead against hers. "I promise Bill." She told me. "Thank you." I told her and kissed her. "Did you have a dream about me killing myself to save you?" She asked me. "Umm...yea. I did." I told her. I didn't want to tell her the truth cause the truth might terrify her. Sam started to pull away from me but I pulled her back to me. "Bill, I have laundry to do." Sam told me. "Can't you wait to do that later?" I asked her. "Why?" She asked me. "Well since Saphire is sleeping we could you know?" I told her smiling as I laced my fingers with her. "Oh." She told me and giggled. I leaned down to kiss her and led her to the bed.

~~Tiff's POV~~

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I told Georg and Gustav. "Bye! Wait, are you coming back tomorrow?" Georg asked me. "Yes, I have to come back and visit Sam tomorrow." I told them as I put my shoes on. "Alrighty then but be prepared to be beating on Guitar Hero!" He told me. "Whatever you say." I told them and playfully punched him in the chest. Then Tom and Whitley walked through the front door. "Are you leaving already?" Whitley asked me. "Yea but I'll be back tomorrow." I told them. "Awesome!" She told me and helped Tom putting up the groceries. "Be careful out there. It's raining." Tom told me as I opened the door. "Ok. Thanks!" I told him and ran to my car. I got in, started the engine, and started driving. I turned my radio up as I heard The Bees and The Birds by Breathe Carolina playing. Man, was it dark out. As I went around the curve, a figure popped out and I hit it. I screamed as my car began flipping. When it stopped, I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled out. What the hell did I hit? I looked around and I didn't see nothing. I bent down to get my cell out of my car. I opened my phone and sighed. Great. No service. "Looks like I have to walk." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and I someone put a cloth over my mouth. I screamed and began to hit them with my elbow. Then I felt myself drift away.

I woke on a cold floor. I leaned up and started looking around my surroundings. I was in solid white room with a huge mirror in it. It looked like I was in a cop show or something but I knew this was not a cop show like I hoped it was. Where the hell was I? I stood up and ran for the door but it was locked. Great! I tried knocking down the door but it didn't budge at all. I walked over to the mirror and began hitting it, trying to break it. "Let me out!" I screamed as I banged on the mirror over and over again.

~~Normal POV~~

"Wow she's a fighter." Soki said as he watched the girl bang on the mirror over and over again. "Just like her sister." Izzy told him. Izzy watched as the girl gave up and went to go sit in the corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and began crying. Izzy sighed and looked down at the floor. "You don't like doing this kind of stuff do you?" Soki asked him. "No." Izzy told him. "Then why don't you leave?" Soki asked him. "Cause Cossandra will find a reason for bringing me back. Just like last time." Izzy told him as he leaned back against the wall. The door opened and Cossandra and Rain walked in. "So this is her sister?" Cossandra asked. "Yes it is." Soki told her. "Thank you for getting her for me." Cossandra told Soki and he gave her a nod. "Now Sam will have a reason to come here." Cossandra said as she walked to the window to watch the girl. To the girl it was mirror but to them it was a window. "Oh and I have an interesting fact about her." Soki told them. "What is it?" Cossandra asked. "She's head over heals for Rain." Soki told her. "Hmm..interesting." Cossandra said and Rain looked in at the girl. "Rain, go in there and comfort her." Cossandra told him. Rain nodded his head and walked into the room where the girl was. She looked up at him and stared. Rain smiled and walked over to her. He began having a coversation with her but she wouldn't talk back after a while. "This is wrong. We should just let her go." Izzy told Cossandra and she looked back at him. Cossandra smiled as Izzy went flying into the wall and Soki went over to help him. "For future advice, keep your opinions to yourself." Cossandra told him and walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

~~S POV~~

After I hung up the phone, I threw it into the wall but Bill caught it before. "What's the matter?" He asked me. "I can't get hold of Tiff." I told him as I laid my head down on my arms. "I'm sure she's just busy at the moment." Bill told me as he sat down beside me. "I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning." I told him and laid my head against his chest. "I'm sure everything's ok." Bill soothed to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I sure hope so." I mumbled to myself but he heard me. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to go for a walk today?" Bill asked me. "Sure, I could really use one." I told him and he chuckled against the top of my head. "But what about Saphire?" I asked him. "We'll go for a walk as a family. If that's ok with you." He told me and I nodded my head. Bill moved away from me and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go get her ready." He told me and led me up to Saphire's nursery. When we got to her room, I went over to the dresser to get her some clothes while Bill went over to her. "Momma?" I looked over at Bill and he was staring down at Saphire with a smile on his face. "Momma?" Saphire said again. I ran across the room and slightly pushed Bill away. "Aww! My baby said her first words!" I shreiked with excitement as I pulled Saphire into my arms. "Mothers." I heard Bill say under his breath.

Once we got Saphire all dressed, we went for our walk. "Wow it's lovely outside today." I told Bill. "Finally. It's been raining this past week." He told me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked through the woods and ended up hitting the road. "Let's walk down the road." I suggested to Bill. "Ok." he told me and laced his fingers with mine. I looked at Saphire who was sitting on Bill's shoulders and Saphire was looking around at the surroundings. Bill suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What?" I asked him. "Do you hear that?" He asked me as he stared straight ahead. "No. What do you hear?" I asked him while tightening my grip around his hand. "If you want we can go back home?" Bill asked as he noticed my fear. "No, no. Let's go see what it is." I told him and looked up at him. Bill nodded his head and we started walking toward it. "If anything happens, you take Saphire and run home, ok?" He asked me. "Ok." I told him. As we were about to go around the curve of the road, we ran into someone. "Ow!" "Georg?" I asked. "Oh no, Sam." Georg whispered. "What?" I asked him. "Here give me Saphire." Georg suggested. Bill nodded and gave Saphire to Georg.

~~B POV~~

"Georg what's going on?" I asked him. "Nothing. Just turn around and go home." He told us. "What aren't you telling us?" Sam asked alomst angrily. "Please Sam just go home." He told us again. Sam glared at him and started walking past him. I followed closely behind her. What we saw next made both of us froze. Tom, Gustav, Heidi, Alice, and Whitley were investigating the scene. Tiff's car was flipped over on the side of the road. "NO!" Sam screamed and ran toward the car. I tried to catch up to her but she was too fast. Tom and Gustav caught her and started holding her back. "Let me go!" Sam screamed and started fighting back. Heidi walked up to her and pulled a shot out of her pocket. I ran to Sam as Heidi plunged to Sam's side. Sam started to grow weak and finally fell into Heidi's arms. When I got to them, I pulled Sam away from her and into me. "What did you do to her?" I asked almost yelling at her. "I just injected a sleeping potion in her. Don't worry, she'll wake up soon." Heidi told me and walked away. "Come on. Let's return to Tom's house and talk about it there." Alice said and everybody began to follow her. I positioned Sam bridal style in my arms and followed them.

Once we got there, I laid Sam down on the couch and kissed her forehead before leaving. "Ok what happened?" I asked them. "Cossandra kidnapped Tiff." Alice told me. "So she can get Sam." I added and Alice nodded her head. "Great." I said and folded my arms on my chest. "Don't worry, Bill. We'll help you protect Sam." Tom told me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." I told him and he nodded his head. "Do I get to help fight this time?" Whitley asked. "Liebe." Tom said as he rubbed his temples. "Fine." She said and crossed her arms. "Heidi, will you go get my spell book in the study?" Alice asked. "Sure, I'll be back." Heidi told us and left. I sighed and laid my head down. "Just as I thought everything's going to be fine." I told myself. "Like I said Bill, we're going to help you." Tom told me and rubbed my back. All of a sudden, we heard a scream. All of us stood up and ran into the study. Heidi was laying against the wall trying to pull herself up. I looked over at the window to find it broken. "What happened?" Alice asked. "His stupid mate used her powers on me!" Heidi said pointing at me. "Sam?" I asked in horror. "I walked in on her writing some kind of spell down and she jumped out the window!" Heidi told us. Alice ran to the book. "Oh no! She's going to use the Power Spell to kill Cossandra." Alice said. I quickly ran to the window and jumped out. "Bill!" Tom screamed as I ran.

~~S POV~~

I walked up to the door of the house. It opened and Soki walked out. "Well look who it is. I though it would take you forever to get here." He told me as he walked toward me. I grabbed a stake I was hidding in my coat and took it out and put it in his stomach. "I don't have time to talk to you." I told him as I entered the house. I ran to the basement and I found Tiff in a room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I kicked the door open by using all my leg strength. "Sam!" Tiff yelled and ran to me. "Come on, let's get out of here." I told her and grabbed her hand. "She's not going anywhere and neither are you." A voice said. I turned around and gasped. Standing in front of me was Rain. The Rain. I held on to Tiff's hand as I flashed by him. I closed the door and locked it on him. "There that should take care of you for a while." I said. I grabbed Tiff's hand and ran upstairs to the door. I opened the door and we gasped. "Leaving so soon?" Cossandra asked. "Looks like it." I told her. As she walked toward me, I stepped back. "You know this was the only way I could think of by getting you here to me." She told me. "So all of this was a trap?" I asked. "Of course. What could I possibly do with a human?" She said. "I hate to disappoint you but we'll be leaving now." I told her. "I don't think so." She told me, smiling.

She grabbed my neck and lifted me up in the air. Tiff started hitting in the Cossandra and with her free hand, she threw Tiff back. "You're mine now." Cossandra told me, smiling. "I don't think so." I told her and kicked her in the stomach with my foot. She groaned and stepped back. I began to run toward Tiff but she grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me into the wall causing me to go through it. I groaned as I stood up. "You're not powerful enough to defeat me." She told me. I growled and ran toward her. She grabbed my by the neck again and threw me down on the floor. This time I heard something break and a horrible pain hit me in my arm. Then Cossandra grabbed my foot and threw me into the staircase. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up but I fell back on the ground. "Just give up before you're completely broken." She told me as she kneeled down beside me. "Go to hell." I told her through my teeth. Cossandra grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled my head up. "How would you feel if you lost your precious Bill?" She asked me. I growled and used my elbow to hit her in the stomach. Cossandra feel back on the floor and I jumped on her. I grabbed her neck and began lifting her up and banging her against the floor. The floor began to crack with every bang and then finally the floor started falling in. I was about to fall in with the floor but someone grabbed me.

~~B POV~~

I grabbed Sam just as the floor was about to fall in and jumped over to the others. Sam looked up at me and a tiny smile lit her face. "Bill." She told me. "Shh. I'm taking you home." I told her and she nodded her head. Me, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Heidi, and Tiff watched Cossandra fall in with the floor. "Is it over?" Georg asked. "I think so." Heidi told him. "Wow I can't believe Sam killed her!" Gustav said. "I know." Tiff said. I moved Sam in my arms and she groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I broke my arm. No biggie." She told me. "Liebe, I can't believe you did this." I told her as I held her against my chest. "You were stupid." I added. "At least it's over." She told me against my chest. "No I'm just getting started." A voice said and I looked up. Cossandra. She leaped her way to the middle of the room. "Give her to me." Cossandra said as she lifted her hand up toward Sam. "You're going to have get through us, if you want her." Tom told her. "Fine, I will." Cossandra said. Then she closed her eyes and began whispering to herself. "What the hell is she doing?" Tiff asked. "She's using the Power Spell." Heidi told her. "Is that bad?" Tom asked. "Yes. Once you have it in your veins, all you want to do is kill." Heidi said. I looked over at Cossandra to find a red flame like around her hand. I looked down at Sam to see if she was ok and I gasped. Sam was doing the same thing as Cossandra and a blue flame was forming around Sam's hand. "Stop, Sam! Stop!" I yelled to her and shaking her but she kept going. "Bill, get away from her!" Heidi yelled to me but I shook my head. "Tom. Georg." Heidi commanded. Tom and Georg walked on each side of me and grabbed my arm.

They started pulling me away from her but tried to squirm my way out of their holds. I heard a gasp and I looked over at Cossandra. She was smiling right at us with black colored eyes. I quickly looked back at Sam and her eyes were as black as Cossandra's. Cossandra held her red flamed hand out to Sam and Sam held her hand out with the blue flame surrounding it. The flames shout out, hitting each other. As they did, the middle of it started getting bigger and bigger. "We have to get out of here!" Heidi told us. "No! I'm not leaving Sam!" I yelled to her. "You have to or you'll die!" Heidi told me. Gustav grabbed Tiff as she screamed and struggled against his hold. Die? No! This couldn't happen! I began to fight againt Tom and Georg's hold as they carried me out. Tears were streaming down my face. Sam was going to die. As we made it to the woods, there was a huge explosion causing the ground to shake. Tom and Georg let me go trying to get their balance and I ran back. "Bill, no!" Tom said and ran after me. What I saw made me fall to my knees. No. No. No. The whole house blew up. Dabree was everywhere. Heidi walked over to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bill." She told me. I moved my shoulder away from her hand. I could hear Tiff behind me, screaming and crying. Everything I was living for was gone. She was gone. I could swear my heart didn't beat anymore after that. I felt numb and I felt myself falling toward the ground but Tom caught me. "Don't worry, I got you." He told me before I let myself fall into the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay finally a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

~~I POV~~

I arrived back at the house to find everything on the ground. Someone had blown the house up. Hopefully, Cossandra went down with it. My hope fell apart as I seen her leaping toward me. "Izzy, go help Rain." She commanded to me. I sighed and walked over to Rain. As I got closer, I saw him carrying something with a white sheet over it. "What the hell is that?" I asked him. "Your girlfriend." He told me and I grabbed the sheet and pulled it back. I gasped as I stepped back. No. "Is she…" I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence. Laying in Rain's arms was Sam. "No she's not but she doesn't remember anything or anyone." Cossandra told me. "She doesn't remember Bill does she?" I asked. "No and it better stay like that." Cossandra told me as she glared at me.

~~T POV~~

I knocked on Bill's bedroom door but there was no answer. I opened the door and found Bill sitting in a chair and staring out the window at nothing. "Supper is ready." I told him. I stared at him to get a response back but there was nothing. For three days straight, he sat there staring at nothing and not speaking. I walked over to him. "Bill?" I asked but he didn't move or respond. "Damn it, Bill! Look at me!" I yelled to him but still nothing. I growled and grabbed his chin. I forced him to look up at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. For the first time in a while, Bill smiled. "I'm waiting for her." He told me and looked back out the window. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Don't do this to yourself, Bill. Don't you understand that she's not coming back?" I nearly yelled at him. Maybe if I hit him, some sense might come to him. He was silent for a long time. I sighed as I gave up and began to make my way to the door. "I wish you were wrong." Bill said in a low voice that held no emotion. "Why convience yourself she's still alive?" I asked him. "Cause she doesn't feel dead to me. It feels like she's alive and out there somewhere." Bill told me without looking at me. I stood there staring at him for a while until he spoke again. "Sometimes I wish that I could join her but I can't. I need to stay here with Saphire. That's what Sam would want me to do." Bill told me and sighed. "To me you're doing a wonderful job and I'm sure Sam thinks so too." I told him with a smile.

There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up. Saphire stood there staring at Bill. Nobody knew why Saphire was growing up so fast. Right now she looked about four. This time, Bill turned his head to see who it was. "Daddy coming to eat?" She asked. Bill stood up and smiled at her. "Yea, daddy's coming to eat." Bill told her and picked her up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy." Saphire told him. "I love you too." Bill told her and made his way to the kitchen. I smiled and followed him. I could only hope Saphire would heal him.

~~I POV~~

I sat in the study reading boring books. I sighed and closed it. I stood up and walked up to the window and looked at the scenery outside. Cossandra was in the bedroom, they were keeping Sam in. I wasn't allowed to go in until Cossandra was done with her. She wouldn't tell me what she was doing to Sam. She lost her trust in me when I left that one time. I grinned. She was right. She couldn't trust me. I'm going to have to get Bill to realize that Sam is alive but how? I heard someone enter the room and I turned around. Cossandra walked in with a grin on her face. "She's awake, so you can go see her." She told me. I nodded my head and left.

I walked to the room and paused at the door. How different would she be? I grabbed the knob and turned it. I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door as I looked around the room and I didn't see her. The closet door opened and my eyes grew wide. Sam was wearing a long white dress and her long hair was in big curls at the bottom. "Claude!" She smiled and ran over to give me a hug. I pulled her back and looked at her. "Sam?" I asked and she looked at me confused. "Who's Sam?" She asked me. "You are!" I told her and she laughed. "No. My name is Livia and you're Claude." She told me with a serious look. I stepped back, wide eyed, and ran out of the room. "Claude!" I heard Sam well Livia now, yell for me.

I run into the study and found Cossandra sitting at her desk. "What did you do to her?" I yelled at Cossandra. She looked up at me, smiling. "I returned her memories to her." She told me. "Memories? They're all lies!" I yelled at her. "Those are her memories actually but they're from her past life." She told me and I sat down, shocked. "Back then her name was Livia, your's Claude, and Bill's Damian. Livia and Claude were engaged and they loved each other but Claude was in love with her, she just loved him. Claude got mad when Livia fell in love with Damian. So, he killed them both. Right now, Sam believes her name is Livia and that you are Claude and she loves you." She told me. "Then what are you to her?" I asked her. "Let's just say, she thinks I'm her mother." Cossandra told me and left the room. What the hell was I going to do now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here's a new chapter!**

**

* * *

**~~I POV~~

I went back to Sam's room and found her sitting on the bed. "You're back!" She said with excitement and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I sighed and hugged her back. She pulled away and stared up at me with a smile on her face. "Livia, go sit down." I told her and pulled myself away from her. "Yes, my love." She said and went over to sit down. I walked back and forth across the room, thinking of a plan. She was going back to Bill. Even if it killed me. During my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and it wasn't a surprise it'd be Cossandra. "How is the lovely couple tonight?" She asked us. "We're fantastic!" Sam said as she ran over to me and grabbed my head. I wanted to pull away so badly.

"Claude, how about you take Livia out tonight?" She asked me. I glared at her when she called me that. "My name is Izzy not Claude." I told her and Sam looked up at me. "You're such a funny boy." Cossandra told me and I knew she was putting a show on. "Livia, dear, why don't you change into something modern?" She asked Sam. She nodded her head and walked into the closet while closing the doors behind her. Then Cossandra looked at me. No more like glared at me. She flashed to me and grabbed my hair. "Are you crazy? Sam now belongs to me even though she thinks she's yours! I need her to get rid of the council and I'll be able to rule the whole vampire world!" Cossandra said. "She belongs to Bill and only him!" I said angrily through my gritted teeth.

Then she threw me down into the floor. "So you're still on his side? Why are you here anyway?" She asked me as she crossed her arms. "Because of Sam." I told her truthfully. Cossandra got down on her knees beside me. "If you care for her so much, why try to deny her?" She asked me. The closet doors opened and Sam walked out. "Claude!" She said worried and ran over to me. "It's alright dear. He just fainted for a sec but he's okay now." Cossandra told her. "Are you?" Sam asked me. "Yea, are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Yea but is this modern?" She asked me. Sam was wearing leather pants, with leather boots, and she was wearing a belly cut leather vest with no shirt underneath. I stood up and nodded. "Let's go." I told her as I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

I knew exactly where I was taking her. I was taking her to the club where her and Bill always went to. We walked inside and she stopped. I looked over at her and she was looking around the club. "I remember coming here." Sam told me. Her hand moved away from mine as she began to wonder away. I followed close behind her though. Then she stopped at a balcony and stared into the empty room. "What do you remember about this place?" I asked her. "I remember being with a boy. He was tall and had black hair." She told me as she remembered slowly. My eyes grew wide. She still remembers Bill. "Livia, I'm going to go outside for a bit." I told her and she nodded her head without looking at me.

I made my way out to the back. I leaned against the wall and got a cigeratte out and began smoking it. "Look who it is." I heard a voice say. I began to look everywhere but I didn't see nothing. Then an object landed on their feet in front of me. They lifted their heads. I was shocked. It was Tom. From behind him, Whitley and Tiff walked out of the shadows. "I'm glad you're here!" I told him with relief. "I am too." He told me and in a flash he was in front of me. Tom grabbed me around the neck and began choking me. "I'm going to end everyone of you myself for killing Sam and making brother living in this hell!" He yelled at me. "Sam's not dea-" I tried to get out but Tom was thrown to Whitley and Tiff. I fell to the ground and I looked up.

Sam was staring down at me worried. "Who the hell is this?" Tom asked as he began walking toward us but Whitley stopped him by grabbing his arm. Sam slowly turned around and everyone of them gasped. "Sam." Tiff whispered and began walking toward her. "Why does everyone call me that name?" She asked me as she looked down at me. I sighed and stood up. "That's your real name. Livia isn't your real name." I told her. Sam looked at me shocked. "Come home my brother is waiting for you." Tom said as he grabbed her wrist. Sam looked at Tom and growled. "Let go." She demanded. "No." Tom said sternly. Sam rose her knee up and kneed him in the stomach causing him to fly back. Sam was going to go after him. "Livia, come here!" I demanded. Sam looked at me and flashed to my side. "Stay here." I whispered into her ear and she nodded her head. I flashed to Tiff and she gasped. "Give this to Bill." I told her as I handed her the note. I flashed to Livia and I grabbed her hand to make sure that she didn't go after Tom again. Then we made our way back home.

~~B POV~~

"Okay what does this say?" I asked Saphire as I showed her a card that was written in Japanese but had a picture of it above the word. "Horse!" She said with a smile. "Correct." I told her as I smiled back. "Daddy?" She asked me. "Yes?" I asked as I put the cards back into the box. "Why did mommy leave?" She asked me. Before I had to answer her, the front door came open. Whitley and Tiff packed Tom inside and sat him in a chair. Georg and Gustav walked into the kitchen. "What happened to you?" Georg asked him. "I got beat up by Bill's wife." Tom said and looked up at me. "What?" Gustav asked in disbelief. "Georg and Gustav, can you take Saphire to her room?" I asked them.

They nodded their heads and led Saphire to her room. "Tom, you know Sam is dead!" I nearly yelled at him. "He's telling you the truth." I looked over at Tiff and she looked like she was in shock. "She was with Izzy. Izzy looked so torn." Whitley added. Everything hit me at once. I slowly sat down. Was Sam really alive? "Here, Izzy gave me this." Tiff told me and reached me a piece of paper. I opened it and read it. _She'll be waiting for you. Tomorrow at Cherry Creek's waterfall. _I laid it down on the table and looked at them. I looked at each of their faces one at a time. Could I trust them? Could I trust anyone anymore?


	17. Chapter 17

**A new chappy is here and all I have to say is...enjoy! :DD**

**

* * *

**

~~I POV~~

I had to get Sam out of the house but how was I going to do that? "Livia?" I asked and just as I expected, she flashed to my side. "Yes?" She asked me with a smile. "I'm going to be out taking care of a few errands and I want you to go out and enjoy yourself." I told her. "Are you sure?" She asked me. "Yes but stay in the forest and take a walk by the river. I heard it's beautiful at this time of year." I told her. "Alright then." She told me with a smile. "Well go and get dressed and I'll see you this afternoon." I told her and she nodded.

~~B POV~~

Today I dressed in black leather skinny jeans, white t-shirt with my black leather jacket, and my combat boots. I left before I got questioned on where I was going. I sighed as I walked beside the river. I don't know why but I couldn't believe that Sam was alive. There was no possible way. The place blew up and Alice would know if she was. I froze and my thoughts blew past me as I heard someone humming a beautiful melody. I followed the melody and when I got close, I hid behind a tree.

I peeked around the tree and I swear I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Sam. She was sitting by the river's edge, humming a melody as she watched the river. Before I even knew it, my feet began walking me toward her. As I was almost to her, she turned around. Her eyes met mine and I could hear her heart flutter like mad. She stood up as I got closer to her. I reached up to feel Sam's face and I laid my hand on her cheek. "Why do I feel like this?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked her in a soft voice. "I feel like I love no in love with you but I don't even know you." She told me.

I felt my heart shatter. Sam didn't know me. I made a plan quickly in my head. "Tell me your name." I told her as I caressed her cheek. "Livia." She whispered and my eyes went wide. Did she just say her name was Livia? Then it hit me. The story that Heidi told us. "Are you staying with Claude right now?" I asked. "Yes." She told me. This was Sam and I could feel it but Cossandra messed with her mind. "Tell me your name please." Sam told me. "Damon." I told her with a smile. "Why do I love you more than Claude?" She asked me in a whisper. "Because before you came Livia, you and I were married and we loved each other but all that changed when Cossandra messed with your head." I told her.

"What do you mean messed with?" She asked me confused. "She made you believe who you are now." I told her and she stared at me. "Why can't I remember anything?" She said as she stared into my eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't fight with me when I pulled her to me. "I can help you remember." I told her and Sam looked up at me. "How?" She asked me in a whisper. I smiled and leaned down to press my lips to hers. Instead of pushing me away, she grabbed a hold of my shirt and held me to her. I pulled an inch away from Sam to look at her face. "I don't know why but I want you to belong to me. Just me." She told me. "If you want me, I'm all yours." I told her and kissed her. All of a sudden, Sam inched away from me. "What is it?" I asked her. "I have to go. She's calling for me." Sam told me and began to leave but I grabbed her wrist. She looked up at me. "Will you meet me here tomorrow?" I asked her. "Of course." She told me with a smile. I stood there as I watched Sam disappear into the woods. My heart was filled again.

~~I POV~~

I looked through all of Gwen's spell books trying to find answers but nothing came up. There was only one way I could find an answer. I sighed as I closed the book. I quickly ran through the woods to her house. I stopped and walked to the door. I took a deep breath as I knocked on her door. "Hello?" She asked as she opened the door. "Alice, I need your help." I told her. "Why should I help you?" Alice asked me half aggravated. "To save Sam." I told her. Alice eyes widened and she opened the door all the way. "So it is true? Sam really is alive?" She asked me as she stared at me and I nodded my head. "Come in." She told me. I walked in and she closed the door behind me.

"I was wondering if you would know how to get her memory back?" I asked. Alice looked at me and crossed her arms. "What has Cossandra put in her head?" She asked me. "She told Sam her name was Livia and mine was Claude." I told her and her eyes popped open. "Cossandra is making her live her past life." Alice said and sat down. "Yes and I need to know how to get her memory back." I told her as I sat down beside her. "Where's Sam at right now?" Alice asked as she looked at me. "With Bill." I told her. "How did you get them together?" She asked me stun. "Well I wrote Bill a note saying to meet her there and then I got her to go walk there." I told her.

"You truly are on our side." She whispered. "Yes I am." I told her. All of a sudden, we heard a car door shut. "I wonder who that is." Alice said as she looked at the door and then someone started knocking. "Come in." She yelled, not daring to get up and answer it. The door opened and Bill walked in. Bill stared at me in disbelief. "Izzy, why are you here?" He asked me. "I came to ask and see if Alice had a way of Sam gaining her memory." I told him. He smiled and crossed his arms. "That's why I'm here too." Bill told me and I smiled. Alice got up and looked through her books as me and Bill talked. "So how did it go?" I asked him. "She told me she loved me more than you." Bill told me as he sat down.

I smiled at him. "Your welcome." I told him and he chuckled. "I have a solution on a way you could it back." Alice said as she walked over to us. "What is it?" I asked her. "Well you can't do it but Bill can." She said and we turned to look at Bill. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked her. Alice handed him the book and he began to read it. Then he looked up at her wide eyed. "It's the only way." Alice told him. "What is it?" I asked and without saying a word, Bill handed me the book. I read it and I looked over at Bill. "It might actually work but I would have to find a way to get you to the room." I told him. "But what is she doesn't want to? I mean this could be a big for step for her." He told me and turned to Alice. "Is there any other way?" Bill asked her. "I'm afraid not." Alice said with a sigh.

* * *

**Hey readers, I'm going to try and finish this story before long. Plz comment and rate! Thank you! **


End file.
